The Reaping
by Kay Blue Eyes
Summary: Formerly Darkside of Forever: Miroku’s cursed hand is getting worse, and a new, terrible power is stirring after being sealed for more than a 1000 years. Stumbling into a land filled with deadly secrets and strong enemies can the gang save their friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is my first anime related fic (along with the Fruits Basket story I am working on now) so hopefully I won't mess it up too much! **

**Miroku's cursed hand is getting steadily worse, and a new and terrible power is stirring after being sealed for more than one thousand years. Stumbling into a hidden land filled with deadly secrets and strong enemies Inuyasha and the gang must navigate a whole new set of dangers as they try to save their friend and stop a great evil from being loosed onto the world. **

**Expect all the usual characters we have grown to love and hate as well as lots of action and a bit of romance. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Darkness; heavy, suffocating darkness shrouded the underground passages and corridors of the tomb complex. Rambling endlessly for miles the tunnels had been constructed centuries ago to confuse the senses and prevent intrusion. For a thousand years they had succeeded in repelling any living thing from entering but over the continuous erosion of the years the barriers had weakened and now, for the first time since they were sealed, the black tunnels echoed with the crunch of footsteps.

Moving quickly through the unnaturally smooth stone passages a small group of cloaked figures wove their way deeper and deeper into the earth. Lighted by a small white orb suspended over the palm of the lead figure the group plowed through the dimness, their shadows jumping madly over the glossy walls. Puffs of white mist burst from the mouths and nostrils as the temperature dipped well below freezing.

Clutching their cloaks closer to ward off the arctic chill the group passed several side passages without a second glance; they knew exactly where their destination lay despite the maze around them. A prickly layer of frost crept across the floor and ceiling the further into the tomb they went and the intruders were forced to slow their pace to a careful trot as their feet began to slide out from under them. After a time the frost was replaced with amazingly clear ice and then a light dusting of glittering snow. The leader silently raised his hand up over his head and the small orb cradled an inch above his palm throbbed a brighter white, reflecting in a thousand tiny rainbows across the rippling ice covered walls. He slowed his pace further and then came to a complete stop when in the distance the steady glow from his hand caught upon something that glittered gold.

Sucking in a reverent breath the lead figure carefully stepped forward, his finely beaded sandals leaving dark footprints in the thin layer of undisturbed snow. As he drew closer to the golden object its shape became more clearly that of a large ornate door. Showing no signs of either handle or lock the structure was held fast by something far more powerful. Carved into the metal from floor to ceiling and wall to wall were hundreds of tiny, archaic characters that were arranged into neat lines and spelled out long forgotten binding spells.

Reaching up with his free hand the lead figure ran a pale finger over some of the carvings, his eyes under his hood catching the light and glittering with awe. "Beware," he murmured, reading a larger string of symbols set directly in the middle of the door. "For a terrible poison slumbers within which only awaits its freedom to consume the world. Enter only if you possess great strength than we, strength enough to destroy that which cannot die."

Turning to his companions the leader's quickly widening smile could just be seen amongst the shadows clinging to his face. "We are in the right place…" Jerking a delicate chain roughly from his neck he held the necklace up to the door as if in offering. A pale opaque, blue stone swayed unremarkably upon the chain for several moments before it visibly shuddered and burst into a blinding point of light. "That which cannot die… perfect…"

Pressing the blazing stone against the golden door the man visibly struggled to keep a firm grip upon the necklace. The metal of the door groaned against the power beating against it and then slowly the lettering upon its surface lit with sparks of bronze fire and melted from view. As one seal after another gave way the cleft between the doors buckled inward until finally being wrenched completely open. A mighty shudder rocketed through the earth around them, dislodging chucks of ice and snow from the ceiling to rain down upon the group in a glittering shower. Knocked off their feet by the force, the figures didn't notice the visible shockwave racing along the tunnel behind them as it lit a sinister trail through the darkness.

After several breathless seconds the blue stone faded to a simmering ember and a fine webbed lacework of cracks could be seen over its surface. Shaking slightly from both fear and excitement the group regained their feet and peered into the oppressive silence beyond the doorway.

Looking down at the now flawed stone in his hand the leader slowly closed his fist around it, cutting off the faint light with his long pale fingers. "We must return and gather more power before we can dare to continue," he murmured impatiently.

Tucking the broken stone into his pocket his smile grew incrementally to a fanatical leer and the leader took a step into the deathly still chamber beyond. "But soon it will be time to begin the awakening ceremony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Undiluted by distance or the thick stone of the tunnels the ring of raw, uncontrolled power released from the broken barriers spread through the tomb complex until it reached the surface and broke free into the cool predawn air beyond. Shaking the ground with a deep roar and rattling the leaves off nearby trees the shockwave coursed outward from its epicenter with terrifying speed. Tearing across the sleeping landscape it traveled for miles before loosing some of its force. Petering out until it was felt as little more than a tremor it reached an impossible distance before running into the sea and disappearing.

A plain, unremarkable well that was located in the middle of a wood some distance from human occupation momentarily trembled and leaked long curls of black smoke from its dark interior before settling down into stillness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review and tell me how I am doing so far. I would love to hear from you! Thanks!! **


	2. Applications

**Hey all. Hope you are enjoying it so far! I do not have too much to add in this author's note so I will just say happy reading and please let me know how you like the story so far. **

Chapter 1: Applications

Sitting alone in her room Kagome stared listlessly at the stack of college applications scattered across her desk. Over the last several weeks she had been scrambling to fill out the forms and get them in the mail, but she had yet to finish them. And now an almost panicky need to rush pervaded her every waking moment since she had returned from her last trip through the well because, apparently, all of her friends had completed the process months ago.

The task simply felt like it was beyond her reach. Not only did she have to decide what she wanted to do with the rest of her life but she also had to figure out where she wanted to do it. So far she had been agonizing over endless lists of Colleges and professions for nearly a week and had narrowed the field down to the ten schools whose applications were now cluttering her desk. But now she was stuck. Kagome hadn't the faintest clue if she wanted to go into business, nursing, science or whatever else was printed on the applications.

Tapping the eraser of her pencil on the top of her desk Kagome clenched her teeth against another spear of panic that shot through her system. The pages before her blurred together, every one of them looking exactly the same as all of the others, as her pencil picked up its pace until it beat a frantic rhythm into the quiet of the room. She had spent so much time with Inuyasha and everyone else in the past that it had become almost impossible to think about something that did not involve them. They were just too much a part of her life now to be able to separate the past from the present any longer.

Over the three years she had spent traveling back and forth between the present and the Feudal era she had managed to keep her grades up, if just barely, but even when she was studying for a test or working out a calculus problem a part of her mind was brooding over how big of a jerk Inuyasha was being or how much food she should pack on her next trip. Trying to think about something as mundane as college applications after all the dangerously thrilling adventures she had survived was next to impossible, especially after what had happened just barely a week before.

Everyone had almost died fighting Naraku. Again. Which in and of itself was not that unusual, they had often danced on the brink of disaster in their hunt to destroy Naraku and reclaim the Sacred jewel, what was different this time was that Kagome was almost ninety-nine percent certain that they had finally succeeded and killed the damned half demon. It had happened before, Naraku disappearing without a trace, but this time just felt different. It felt final.

She only hoped her certainty wasn't wishful thinking. After all, when she had left Miroku had yet to mention if his cursed hand was cured or not, seeing as he was still healing from his injuries, and the jewel was nowhere to be found. _How am I supposed to figure out in a week what I would be interested in doing for the rest of my life when I have to wonder if everything in the past… everything with Inuyasha is over? If Naraku is dead it will only be a matter of time… he won't… no… they won't need me anymore._ She worried despairingly before she could stop the thoughts from clogging up her mind.

Sighing heavily Kagome looked away from the empty applications to gaze out her bedroom window. It was late fall now and the last of the leaves were finally dropping to the ground, leaving the trees bare and rather sad looking. Across the stone courtyard surrounding her house she caught sight of the old tree that existed both here, in the present, and in the past. Three years ago it had been against that very same tree where she had met Inuyasha for the first time. Lost in the memory Kagome's large brown eyes grew unfocused and slid partially closed.

_It seems strange to think about it because everything is so different now. I remember that he looked so sad, so young then. Who would have thought how much he would change my life. God… three years ago I was a normal fifteen year old high school student. Now I am a time jumping priestess who is friends with a lecherous monk, a demon huntress, a young fox demon, and an ill tempered half demon boy._

Jerking out of her musings Kagome tore her eyes away from the window and back to the stack of papers under her hands. _Focus Kagome!! _Leaning forward, her face set with determination, Kagome began to hurriedly fill out the first few lines of the top application. _I will not be distracted. I will not be distracted. _She silently chanted as she answered question after question until she had completed an entire page. Feeling slightly calmer now that she actually had accomplished something Kagome flipped the application over and read the first question.

"What are your unique abilities?" she read aloud. "What a stupid question…" Thinking about it for a moment she began listing a few things she thought could pass as _unique abilities_. "Um, lets see… I am a hard worker. I am friendly. I stay positive…" Frowning, Kagome went back and erased what she had just written. "They said unique, Kagome. Try to think of something better than being 'friendly!'"

When nothing came immediately to mind Kagome growled. "How about… I can purify demonic auras. I can start a fire with wet wood. I can look death in the face and not even blink!!" Throwing her pencil down in defeat Kagome jumped up and began to pace around her room.

"I can't put that stuff down! If I told anyone that I have been vanquishing demons and looking for a mystical jewel for the last three years they would think I was nuts!" Turning, she threw herself down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Taking several calming breaths Kagome closed her eyes and simply rested her cheek against her cupped palm. "What am I supposed to do? My life has been slowly slipping away from me. Everything I do and have done is about the past… how am I supposed to decide on a future?"

Turning over to stare up at the ceiling Kagome brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I have already been gone nearly a week. Inuyasha is sure to come to pick me up any time now." Biting her lip in thought she sat up. "Actually I am sort of surprised he hasn't come yet. I am pretty sure we agreed that I would be gone for six days and that he would come on the sixth day in the afternoon… but now that I think about it… today _is_ the sixth day and it is already six o'clock. I have been so worried about my applications that I didn't even notice. He should have already been here."

Setting her feet on the floor Kagome walked to the window and looked down on the small shrine that held the Bone Eater's well. The nondescript wood building looked like nothing more than an average tool shed, but within its weathered walls the shrine held an ancient secret that few outside of the family knew of. The old dry well inside no longer held water but when certain objects, or people, were thrown inside they were taken to a different time; it was the one and only link she had to Inuyasha and her friends. _And usually he is chomping at the bit to get me to come back. I wonder what is keeping him. I hope nothing… happened. Everyone was still pretty beat up when I left…_

Shaking her head at the thought Kagome pushed away from the window, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she paced across her floor. _Don't be silly… Like anything bad could actually happen to Inuyasha. Usually _he _is the bad thing that happens to other people... well maybe not people… but demons. _Her reasoning did nothing to calm the new, more complex, kind of nervousness now curling tightly within her gut. Though she absolutely refused to examine why the mere thought of something happening to Inuyasha made her feel physically ill Kagome didn't ignore the feeling. She had learned to rely on her instincts, and if her instincts were telling her something was off then it probably was.

Blowing out a deep breath she turned on her heel and hurried through her bedroom door, leaving the stack of unfinished college applications forgotten on her desk. Charging down the stairs Kagome practically jogged her way through the house and out into the yard, her expression darkening with every step she took. _He better not have gotten in trouble while I was gone! I mean really it has only been six days! I will freaking murder him in his sleep!_

Reaching the Bone Eater's shrine she slid the door open with a bang and entered the dim room within. Slowing her pace, she descended the small staircase and came to a stop in front of the well. "I will just pop in for an hour or so to see what they are up to and then I will come right back. I will finish all of my applications… put them in the mail and then grab my stuff for when Inyasha comes to pick me up." Smiling she nodded her head. "Good plan… but God I got to stop talking to myself! I can't get any crazier than I already am!"

Planting her hands on the side of the well Kagome hopped over the edge and down into the darkness below. A familiar soft, evanescent blue light enveloped her as she fell through space. Wrapping around her body completely the light buoyed her up, defying gravity by slowing her descent until she was gently sinking within it. Used to the weightless sensation Kagome waited to drop through to the past with a slightly bored expression upon her face. When the bubbly atmosphere around her suddenly pulsed a dark blood red her mind was instantly jerked back to the present.

Her slow descent came to a grinding halt. The air around her grew suffocating and heavy, pressing against her limbs until a sharp burning pain shot through her entire body. But just as alarm began to suffuse into her bloodstream the light disappeared and her feet crashed into the hard packed earth at the bottom of the well. Dazed by the impact, Kagome rubbed a hand down one arm, soothing away the lingering ach that throbbed there. Looking over her shoulder she gazed up at the square of sunlight looming above her.

"What just happened?" she wondered aloud as she slowly got to her feet and moved to the side of the well. Grabbing hold of the thick vines climbing up the walls Kagome took a calming breath and heaved herself upward.

Climbing over the lip of the well Kagome came to stand in the small clearing surrounding it. Everything appeared to be normal, the trees had yet to drop all of their leaves and were still vibrant shades of red and yellow and birdsong flitted musically on the breeze. Nothing whatsoever was out of place and yet, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. Shaking her head and chalking the strange experience within the well up to a fluke Kagome set off toward Kaede's village, her mind far too full of other worries to linger upon the red light for long.

_Well whatever caused that weird light is over now. I just need to make sure everything is alright here and then I will be on my way back to finish my applications._ Marching determinedly through the underbrush she ignored the fact that no one had been waiting at the well for her as they usually did when it was time for her to come back. _I bet they are just… busy. _But despite her sound reasoning she unconsciously picked up her pace.

Bursting free of the low bushes she stumbled into the clearing surrounding the village. Several of the locals glanced up at her, surprised at her sudden appearance. Smiling they waved a quick greeting before going back to their work. Throwing a quick wave over her shoulder at them she quickly scanned the village, looking for any sign of either Inuyasha or the others. Seeing no one but more simply dressed farmers Kagome let out a frustrated grunt and headed to Kaede's hut. Sweeping aside the grass mat that served as the door Kagome ran smack into a large solid object. Reeling backward she felt a pair of firm, warm hands take hold of her upper arms to steady her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, surprise clearly showing in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Slightly dazed by the unexpected impact with the half demon's chest Kagome could only blink stupidly up at him for a few moments. In the three years she had known him little about Inuyasha's appearance had changed. He still wore the same practical set of fire rat robes, though they had been patched several times. He still had the same long snow white hair, and the same cute dog-like ears perched atop his head. Though, Kagome had noticed, that the boyish curves of his face had subtly shifted into harder, more defined lines and the amazing liquid gold of his eyes now held a certain steadiness where before there had been only rage. It made him look older. It made him look more like a man. Without warning Kagome's heart gave an achy sort of lurch in her chest and she had the disorientating feeling of wanting to lean forward into the gentle pressure of his hands.

Realizing that she had been staring up at him Kagome jerked her eyes away from his. "What are you talking about?" she snapped, her tone much harsher than she had intended as she eased her shoulders out of his grasp. "I have been gone for six days. When you didn't come for me I thought something terrible had happened!"

His expression quickly souring at her confrontational tone Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down his nose at her. "What nonsense are you babbling, Kagome? You can't just smash into me and then start bitchin' without warning! See you messed up the bandages that Kaede just finished putting on me. Stupid old hag wouldn't leave me alone 'till I let her do it and now she is goin' to want to redo it!!" he griped as he picked at the spots of dark red showing through the white bandages wrapped about his torso. "Shit! I am bleedin' again. Damn it!!"

"Who are you shouting at Inuyasha?" a weathered voice demanded from within the small hut. Before he could answer a pair of gnarled hands appeared upon the young half demon's shoulder and shoved him to the side with surprising force. The hunched figure of an old woman, her face as tough and wrinkled as leather, stood smiling up at Kagome. "Why it is Kagome!"

"What the hell did you push me for you ragged old hag!!" Inuyasha bellowed, though the old woman completely ignored him.

"What are you doing back so soon child?" Kaede asked as she reached out and ushered Kagome into the single room hut.

Startled by the question Kagome frowned back and forth between Inuyasha and the old priestess. "I have been gone for six days…" she murmured slowly. "Inuyasha… why haven't your wounds healed yet?"

His mouth open to spew another torrent of curses Inuyasha paused and stared at Kagome as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "You gone crazy or something? You have only been gone a few hours."

"KAGOME!!" a high pitched voice shrieked from the other side of the room. A tiny body stirred and then launched itself at Kagome's chest. Grabbing hold of the front of her shirt the demon child flicked his bright orange tail in excitement. "I am so glad you are back! Inuyasha has already started to whine and moan about you being gone!!"

His fuzzy white ears perking up at his name, Inuyasha scowled. Striking out with a fist he cuffed Shippo on the side of the head, knocking the fox demon to the floor. "Shut the hell up! I was not!!" he growled indignantly.

Rubbing a hand down the front of her face Kagome struggled to keep a hold on her rising annoyance. "Wait a second. I don't believe you…"

Turning to Kagome with a faint blush of color rising up to his cheeks Inuyasha began to sputter. Misunderstanding her meaning he waved a hand dismissively in her direction. "Well you should! Who would miss you!!? Not me!" he blustered, his eyes skittering from Kagome to the floor.

Drawing herself up to her full height Kagome surveyed Inuyasha's downcast face for a moment, her annoyance quickly igniting into anger. He had inadvertently echoed the very same insecurities that had been plaguing Kagome all day, and her nerves were definitely not in the right condition to be prodded at the moment. _I was worried about him. How stupid!! I shouldn't have bothered… it isn't like he cares!! Stupid jerk! _

Feeling the heat of her growing wrath Inuyasha tensed and raised his gaze to hers, a touch of wariness passing behind his gold eyes. But rather than engage in a useless fight Kagome turned on her heel without a word, flung the door flap to the side, and stomped off towards the woods. Feeling foolish for being so worried over nothing she ignored the questioning shouts from behind her.

"Never mind I will just go home now!!" she called sharply to explain her exit to Kaede and Shippo. "Please tell Miroku and Sango I said hi!"

Turning to look at Inuyasha, Kaede frowned around her eye patch. "Odd… didn't she say something about being gone for six days? I hope nothing is wrong with the well…" she said offhandedly, her one good eye watching Inuyasha sharply.

"Wrong with the well…" the white haired half demon repeated, the annoyance slowly sliding from his face. His eyes darkened to a burnished bronze as worry drew his pale brows down into a fierce frown. Springing forward with a supernatural speed born of his demon blood Inuyasha took off after Kagome's fleeing form.

_Stupid Kagome!! Why do you bother? So stupid!! _Kagome silently berated herself. Slapping at the grasping branches of the underbrush she ploughed through the woods, purposely whipping her anger up in order to avoid the whispers of hurt shimmering just under the surface of her emotions. _Of course he didn't care!! What else is new!?_

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha's voice called from somewhere behind her. "Hey wait up!!"

Picking up her pace Kagome broke into an awkward run. _I shouldn't have wasted the time to come here. I should have stayed and finished my applications. _Spotting the well up ahead she raised a hand up to press against the agitated color burning brightly in her cheeks. And though she had tried her best to prevent it she felt a burning wash of hurt climbing up the back of her throat. _I should have stayed where I belong… they are fine here. I should have stayed where I… where I belong. _Running across the small clearing surrounding the well Kagome had just planted her hands on its side to leap in when a strong, clawed hand wrapped firmly about her arm.

Jerking Kagome to a sudden stop Inuyasha pulled her around to face him. "Why did you keep running, idiot?!" he demanded roughly, his fingers tightening just enough for his claws to pucker her skin through her sweeter. "Kaede said something about the well being…"

"Let go Inuyasha. I have more important things to do than to talk to you," Kagome said with a barbed voice.

Her hurtful tone hit home when Inuyasha loosened his grip, his ears flickering and then laying protectively back against his head. He opened his mouth to respond but Kagome wasn't in the mood to listen to him. Pulling her arm out of his grip she turned and jumped into the well, furiously determined to not feel bad for making him look like she had slapped him in the face, if only for a moment.

Only when the magic of the well closed over her head did Kagome suddenly remember the disturbing red light that had appeared before. In the heat of the moment she had completely forgotten the incident. And then as if drawn up from the force of her thoughts the blood colored light diffused around her floating form. Long glowing fingers bled ever closer, snaking around her ankle with a burning touch. Traveling up her body the red light swept over her head and face, cutting off her air with one bone jarring squeeze. Raising a hand up to her throat when she could not pull in a breath Kagome kicked and fought against the suffocating force. _I can't breathe!! What is this? What is happening?!_

The air pressed tighter and tighter until her lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and her vision shuddered, going gray around the edges. The seconds passed, seeming to drag on forever as Kagome felt her racing thoughts slow. She waited and waited for the magic to fade, for her to drop through the well and into her own time, but nothing happened. She stayed floating in a sea of nothingness, the red light growing thicker, darker, liking congealing blood. _It faded before… it should be fading._

Her anger with Inuyasha faded, leaving a void within her heart that quickly allowed regret to roll in. _I should have said goodbye... I should have…_ A deep gut wrenching sense of loss turned within her, for a moment fighting off the pain in her chest. Sluggishly she went over all the mistakes she had made, remembering with a weak wince all the stupid fights, all the things left unsaid. Haltingly the hands at her throat relaxed and floated down to her sides, giving up the fight for air. _Is this the end?_ She wondered as her eyes slid shut. _It just can't end this way. I should have said… goodbye._


	3. Bad News

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter for you. Not much to add besides that I hope you like it! **

Chapter 2: Bad News

Wincing at the breath-taking pain radiating from his battered body, Miroku haltingly opened his eyes. Staring foggily up at the ceiling above him he focused on drawing in first one breath, and then another, each movement he made increasing the pain in his chest to almost unbearable levels. Even blinking seemed to stir up some new agony. Biting off the groan that was rising up the back of his throat he turned his head to the side to survey his immediate surroundings.

He was lying on the plain, unpolished wooden floor of a one room hut that he recognized as being one of the houses in Kaede's village. In one corner of the room was a large stack of rice barrels and rolled up grass mats, which seemed to indicate that this was a place of storage rather than to live in. For a few moments his mind struggled to place exactly where he was, but then finally he recalled the events of the last few days. _We fought Naraku. But I do not remember the end very clearly, the bastard thrashed me pretty good, but I remember Inuyasha getting in some good hits. _

Frowning slightly at the blurry memories floating inside his head, Miroku felt his heart give a hopeful lurch in his chest. _Wait…I remember Naraku vanishing at the end… evaporating really. But… but it cannot be true. It is too much to hope for._ Taking a slow, careful breath Miroku rolled his head around to the other side, ignoring the pain that shot up from his torso with the movement. After allowing his eyes to travel over the undecorated wall he spotted Sango's sleeping figure lying a foot away from him on her own pallet, her still body buried under a mountain of blankets.

Instantly a spike of worry shot through him as he hurriedly took stock of her appearance. Though a clean white bandage was wrapped about her brow, and the fringes of dark bruising could be seen above the neckline of her kimono, Miroku saw a healthy blush pinking her cheeks. The worry that had flared settled when he realized that, yet again, they had both escaped any serious harm. With his mind turning back to simply dealing with the pain of his injuries he was content to watch Sango's sleeping face, making no further attempt to move.

She was unlike any woman he had ever met before. Blushing maiden one minute she could in the next be transformed into a fearsome warrior. The dichotomy was fascinating. Even injured as she was now, Sango still had the odd mixture of strength and beauty that had first drawn his attention to her; that had eventually made him fall in love with her. Miroku would have married her long ago if certain things had happened differently in his life, if he hadn't inherited the wind tunnel when his father died.

Without making the conscious decision to do so Miroku's mind once again drifted back to the battle with Naraku. And again the hope grew within him, becoming so strong that it momentarily blocked out the pain. _If Naraku is dead… things can be different from now on. The curse should be over. If he is dead._

Flexing his right hand cautiously his lips tilted up into a hesitate smile. He would have to wait until he was better to remove the seal beads and find out for certain, but for now he could hope. Focusing back in on Sango's face, Miroku slowly drew his left hand out from under the blankets. Sliding his palm across the floorboards, he let it come to rest over where Sango's hand lay upon her pallet. Lacing his fingers with hers Miroku felt himself begin to drift back towards sleep. _If he is dead…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, a few days after Kagome had suddenly appeared and then disappeared again; Miroku was able to leave his sick bed for short amounts of time. When he was strong enough he had made the trek to the bone eater's well and had tried unsuccessfully to drag Inuyasha away from it. Kagome had not come back and Inuyasha, for the first time ever, had not been able to follow her, and so the half demon had set up a constant vigilance over the well, waiting for her to come back. As of yet she had not and Inuyasha was almost going completely crazy because of it, oscillating between rage and silent depression with alarming frequency.

In the three years that he had known Inuyasha, Miroku had never seen the sort of barely controlled panic that now tightened the half demon's features. When he had come upon the well, Miroku had been shocked to see how utterly still and silent his friend was. Usually in constant motion, as if propelled by some unseen, almost urgent energy, Inuyasha was not the sort to sit in one spot for very long. So to see Inuyasha crouched over the well, every muscle taut and waiting, staring unblinkingly into the darkness beneath him, felt distinctly unnatural. And the look in Inuyasha's eyes, the barely restrained desolation, had nearly caused Miroku's heart to break within his chest.

In the end Miroku hadn't been able to say anything to bring the fire back to the half demon's gaze, and he had been forced by the weakness of his own body to return to the village without his friend. Since that first day he had taken turns with Kaede and Sango to try and get Inuyasha to leave the well, constantly reassuring the half demon that Kagome would surely come back soon. Secretely though, he doubted the truth of his own words. Would Kagome come back? Would she be _able_ to? Since Inuyasha was now unable to travel to the future did that mean Kagome couldn't travel back either? These questions, along with the ones about Naraku's death, were nearly enough to drive Miroku mad.

Sitting up now, careful of his cracked ribs, Miroku quietly folded back his blankets and rose. _Well at least I can answer one of those questions now that I am alone. _Limping over to where his clothing was folded, he painfully pulled his usual dark monk's robes over his undergarments. Properly dressed now, even if he still felt like he would keel over and die at any moment, he headed outside.

A light sheen of sweat broke out over his forehead as he determinedly made a bee line for the woods. Weaving in and out of the thick underbrush he walked until he could no longer hear the lively sounds of the village behind him. Coming to a stop in a small clearing Miroku anxiously raised his right hand. Allowing his eyes to travel over the familiar sight of the seal beads wrapped around his wrist he couldn't seem to fully suppress the surge of panic that exploded within him. _It is gone… it has to be gone!!_

Clenching his jaw he reached out and tore the beads away. A split second of silence followed his movement, allowing the panic to recede, and then the unthinkable happened. The terrible wind that lived within the cursed hole in his hand roared to life, sucking leaves and branches off of nearby trees. Utterly shocked by this, having fully expected the curse to be gone, Miroku stood frozen. His mouth fell open in dismayed disbelief as he watched the nearest trees being torn up by the roots. The curse was not gone, if anything it was as strong as before, maybe even stronger.

When one of the trees the wind tunnel had been slowly wrenching out of the ground finally gave up the fight and was sucked into the roaring vortex, Miroku was finally able to force himself into action. Quickly wrapping the beads back around his hand Miroku cut the wind off in mid stream. Shaking from head to toe he slowly sank to his knees, his dark eyes fixated in horror upon his hand. One thought was able to push its way through the gut wrenching hopelessness that now blanketed his mind. _This is a mistake. It should be gone. It should be gone!! It should be gone!!_

Unable to process anything beyond that one thought he sat motionless in the clearing. Miroku could see his whole life slipping away from him, draining down into the bottomless void sleeping within his hand, and there wasn't anything he could to do stop it. _Killing Naraku didn't work. It was all for nothing!! _All his hopes and desires froze within him until his blood ran cold from the blackness of his disappointment, and without noticing the movement, his hands slowly clawed into fists until his nails stamped dark half moon grooves into his palms. _It was all for nothing!!_

Time slipped by unnoticed. After more than an hour of shocked silence Miroku was finally able to stir his mind back into motion. Though what he had just found out was the worst sort of news, he forced himself not to wallow in it, to think beyond the despair wrapping painfully around his heart. _This isn't the end. All it means is that Naraku must still be alive. When I heal some more I will just have to convince Inuyasha to come with me and find him again. This isn't the end… we just have to kill Naraku. I still have time. I still have time…_

Clinging to this rational desperately Miroku slowly relaxed his taut muscles. With a calming breath he got unsteadily to his feet and turned in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. _I still have more time!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later:

Opening her eyes groggily Kagome stared at the smooth earthen wall less than a foot in front of her face. The heady smell of warm earth washed over her as she took a deep breath. Blinking in confusion, her vision clearing with every second, Kagome pressed her hands against the dusty ground under her and sat up. Looking around at her surroundings she suddenly realized that she was sitting at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. Remembering her latest near death experience with a grimace she quickly checked her body for any grievous injuries. When she found nothing wrong a wash of dizzying relief made her shoulders sag. _Thank god!! I am alright. _Feeling just a little bit giddy over her near miss Kagome let out a nervous laugh._ But where am I now?_

Raising a hand to shade her eyes she tilted her head back and gazed up the well shaft. High above her head puffy white clouds chased each other over the square of blue sky she could see. Obviously she had not ended up in her own time for if she had she would have seen the rafters of the shrine. _I suppose that means I am still in the past, though it looks like I have been sleeping here all night. The sun is too high now for it to be the same day._ Running her teeth thoughtfully over her bottom lip Kagome momentarily wondered what had happened. _I didn't imagine it. It happened twice after all. Something must have happened to the well._

Completely confused but seeing no point in sitting in the dirt any longer Kagome shakily got to her feet. Taking her time she moved to the vines and, after a moment to catch her breath, began to climb upwards. Hoisting herself over the top of the well Kagome set her feet down onto the grass and took a hesitant look around. A few yards away the green trees swayed gently in the warm breeze and the sound of squirrels chattering filled the quite of the clearing with noise. Nothing appeared to be unusual and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Frowning slightly Kagome took a second look around.

And then it hit her. The trees were green instead of the colors of fall. The air around her was warm, bordering on hot, instead of stinging with cold. Gasping involuntarily Kagome turned upon the well's edge and hastily scanned the areas behind her and to the sides. Everywhere she looked it was the same, green foliage and frolicking animals. _Oh my god… it looks like it is summer!! What the hell is happening?!!_

Jumping to her feet Kagome ignored the lingering ach in her muscles and set off towards the village. _I have to find out what is going on. I am sure Kaede will be able to help… that is… if she is there._ Stopping in mid-step Kagome's face froze into an expression of horror when a terrible thought flashed into her mind. _What if I am not in the right time anymore? What if I went to far back… before Inuyasha's time... Or what if it is later… what if everyone has… if they have died? _Closing her eyes against the fear that bubbled up within her Kagome forced herself to push the doubts aside. Gritting her teeth she moved forward, practically jogging the rest of the way to the village.

Brushing aside the last bit of greenery Kagome stepped out onto the narrow dirt road leading into the small group of houses that made up Kaede's village. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around at the familiar thatched roofs and earthen walls with over-wide brown eyes. _Nothing looks different at least…_ she thought hesitantly. A group of young children ran by at that moment, their light summer yakatas flapping about their knees. Spotting Kagome one of the children stopped and smiled at her.

"Lady Kagome! You came back! I am so glad!!" a little boy shouted happily. And to Kagome's utter relief she realized that she recognized the boy as the youngest son of one of the village's farmers.

Smiling in response to the child's greeting Kagome stepped out further onto the road. Now that she knew she was in the correct time many of her worries fled, leaving her feeling almost light enough to float off of the ground. "Is Kaede at home right now?"

"Yep. She sure is."

"And what about Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she started towards Kaede's hut. "Is he there? And are Miroku and Sango still there too? I bet they have both healed…" Pausing then she glanced at the summer scenery. "By now I suppose…"

"Actually they are all gone," the child piped up, his dark top knot bobbing as he shook his head.

"What?! Gone? Where did they go?!"

Raising a finger uncertainly to his lips the little boy thought for a moment. "I am not very sure. But I think the doggie boy, the hunter lady, and the little fox boy went to go visit the monk. He got sick you know… a couple months ago… the monk I mean. And so he left because he didn't want anyone else around if he got sicker."

Feeling all the color draining out of her face Kagome stared at the little boy in disbelief. "Miroku is sick? Sick how?"

Knowing this answer the child smiled slightly then thought better of the expression and fixed his face into a sad frown. "Because of his hand. Once he healed enough to check it they said that it had not gotten better like they thought it would. So he left."

"I have to talk to Kaede right away," Kagome murmured to herself. Forgetting to say goodbye she ran off at a sprint and burst into the old priestess's house.

Looking up from the small fire she was tending in the middle of the room Kaede frowned at the intrusion. "What is the meaning of…" Catching sight of Kagome the older woman dropped the piece of firewood in her hand and got awkwardly to her feet. "Kagome! It is you! You have come back, my girl!" Shuffling across the floor as fast as her old bones would allow Kaede caught Kagome up in a hug, displaying an uncharacteristic display of affection as she pulled back and grinned. "It is good to see you again."

"I am glad to see you too…" Kagome said hurriedly, wanting to get passed the niceties to a more important conversation. "Kaede… just exactly how long have I been gone?"

Blinking up at Kagome with her one bright eye Kaede slowly dropped her hands to her sides. "Don't you know, child? You have been gone for six months."

"Six months?" Kagome sputtered weakly. "That… that is impossible!!"

Seeing the shock bleaching Kagome's face an alarming shade of white Kaede quickly took the girl's arm and led her into the house. "Come and sit child before you pass out. I think we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting with her feet tucked under her, Kagome sipped at a cool glass of water that Kaede had poured for her. A little less shaky now that she was seated and had had a few moments to collect her thoughts, Kagome looked over at where Kaede sat near the fire. "I think I am ready to hear what has happened," Kagome said as she sat her clay cup on the floor next to her.

Nodding slowly Kaede settled into a more comfortable position. "The last time you were here was the day you came back unexpectedly in the fall," she began, her voice dipping into a low storytelling tone. "If I remember correctly Inuyasha said something stupid, as usual, and you left. I thought it odd that you were confused as to how long you had been gone. You said that you had been gone for days but to us you had only left a few hours earlier. I mentioned this oddity to Inuyasha because I wondered if something was wrong with the well. Inuyasha went after you then…"

"Yes, he caught me just before I jumped in. I didn't know he was trying to warn me," Kagome murmured, a leaden feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. It was stupid… because I was stressed out about school." Looking down at where her hands were folded in her lap Kagome felt regret for her hasty actions. _It already happened. Now is the time to deal with the present._ She silently told herself, though she couldn't shake off the feelings.

"Please… go on," she murmured after a moment.

Clearing her throat Kaede sat forward and prodded the fire. "The night passed and Inuyasha did not return. I went to find him in the morning. He was sitting on the well, looking down into it with a terrible expression on his face. At first he didn't even hear me coming, which is why I knew something was wrong. He normally hears so well. When I asked him what had happened and if you had left he nodded and said you had. He then said he went after you but that the well would not let him through."

"It wouldn't let him through?!" Kagome interjected, unable to hold back her shock.

"No it would not," Kaede replied, before continuing on with her story. "The days passed and there was no sign of you returning. Inuyasha went to sit by the well every day. He didn't even care that we knew that was where he was going. When Miroku and Sango healed from the battle with Naraku they would also go and wait as well. But still there was no sign. That is when we started noticing that Miroku was acting… strangely. He was worried for you, to be sure, but he also began spending a great deal of time to himself. Something was bothering him but he wouldn't say what. Eventually we were able to pry Inuyasha away from the well for short periods of time. And then he took a few days at a time to go and look for any signs of Naraku… because he wanted to make sure the fiend was actually dead. Miroku and Sango helped him for awhile, but they never found even a whisper of Naraku's scent. They had to conclude that he was dead this time."

Sighing heavily as if the story she was telling pained her somehow Kaede raised a hand up to massage her temple. "That was when Miroku began to get worse. He pulled away from everyone here. He stopped talking… stopped joking around as he usually does. And then one day I found Sango crying by herself in the woods. Miroku had come to her and told her he would be leaving the village. He said that the curse on his hand had not disappeared with Naraku as he always assumed it would. He had been deceived. The curse remained. And so he left because he couldn't stand the thought of the people he loved most having to watch him die. Sango hasn't been the same since."

Shaking her head in dismay Kagome sat forward earnestly. "No, that cannot be true. That is not how it was supposed to end!"

"I am afraid that it is all true, child."

Raising both hands up to cover her mouth Kagome shook her head. "Sango must have been crushed!! And Miroku… to have waited so long only to find out that it didn't fix anything." Thinking about all the heartache her friends must have endured while she had been gone caused a wash of tears to gather within her eyes. Blinking rapidly Kagome looked up at the ceiling to keep from crying. _I should have been here!_

"I do not understand. This has never happened before. The well has always worked! This has never happened before!" Kagome nearly shouted out of frustration.

"You have never disappeared for six months either," Kaede murmured. Then pausing for a few seconds she took a deep breath. "Kagome… where were you? Why didn't you come back? You were needed here…" the old priestess questioned quietly.

Looking back at Kaede, her eyes large with surprise, Kagome clenched her hands into fists. "I do not know what happened. To me it felt like I left yesterday. I did not mean to be gone so long! I would never have left everyone," she said, her voice rising with each sentence.

Not usually the kind of girl to let things upset her Kagome fought the onslaught of rioting emotions blackening every cell in her body. But despite her best efforts to remain calm she felt the confusion and the guilt pressing ever closer to her heart, making it hard to breathe around the pain in her chest. Everything had just happened too fast. In little more than a few minutes she had found out that her best friend was losing the man she wanted to marry and that Miroku was going to die.

And then of course there was the huge emotional black hole that opened up within her when she thought about Inuyasha. _He sat there everyday? That doesn't sound like him at all. The jerk usually is spending his time insulting me… but the way Kaede described it. It almost sounded like… like he missed me._ Sucking in a great gulp of air when her heart gave a lurch Kagome raised a hand to her face. _What are you thinking? Stop thinking about Inuyasha for Pete's sake! I have to figure out a way to help Sango and Miroku!!_

Clucking softly in the back of her throat Kaede interrupted Kagome's line of thought. "It isn't your fault then. No use in thinking about what could have been, child."

Shaking off the last fibers of depressed guilt, Kagome straightened her spine and fixed Kaede with a determined expression. "You are right!"

Pleased that her advice had been taken so well for once, Kaede smiled and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, I am glad you agree. It isn't right that…"

Jumping in as if Kaede hadn't been about to speak Kagome clamored to her feet, her fists raised in a dogged battle stance. "I have to think up a way to fix all of this!"

Her smile falling into an open mouthed gawk, Kaede shook her head quickly. "No… no that isn't what I meant. I meant only that you shouldn't blame yourself and…"

Hurrying over to where Kaede kept her food stacked neatly in the corner, Kagome grabbed up an empty sack and began filling it with supplies. "I heard earlier that Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo went to visit Miroku," she stated with a clipped business-like tone. "Well I will just go and meet up with them. How many days do you think it will take to get there?" Pausing in her packing Kagome pursed her lips in thought. "Oh… and where exactly did Miroku go?"

Seeing that there was no point in arguing with the younger girl Kaede slowly got to her feet. "He went to the monastery where his sensei still lives. It will take you a day… maybe two to get there. Let me help you pack. Oh and…" Looking over Kagome's thick sweater and jeans with a critical eye, Kaede pulled an extra set of priestess's red and white garb from a small chest. "You will burn up in those heavy clothes. Change into these before you go."

Smiling gratefully over Kaede's understanding Kagome took the clothing. "Thank you."

"Just promise me you will be careful on the road. You have never traveled alone before."

"I promise," Kagome said hurriedly as she continued to pack.


	4. A New Hope

**GAHHH! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. School has been brutal these last few weeks and I have had zero time to write. (And when I say zero free time I mean it. I go from class, to work, to home, study some and then to bed.) But I will try to do better!! **

**But anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I would like to say a huge thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really loved hearing from you guys! Thanks a lot!! **

Chapter 3: A New Hope

Early the next morning, since Kaede had insisted the trip be put off for one night, Kagome squatted near the front door of the hut, rechecking her pack to make sure she had everything. On top of the expected supplies, like food and water, she had managed to gather together a few items from her own time that she had left at Kaede's house on previous forays into the past. A simple first aide kit, a flashlight, some matches and a few other odds and ends were tucked alongside everything else, their familiarity giving Kagome's confidence a gentle boost as she prepared to set out on her own for the first time since she had first fallen through the well three years ago.

_There is nothing to worry about. You can take care of yourself. _Frowning slightly when her mental speech did nothing to ease the light sense of unease floating through her body, Kagome tied the flap of her pack closed and stood. _This is no time to become a worrier! There is just too much to do! _

Watching Kagome quietly from nearby Kaede finally stepped forward to hand the younger girl a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Remember to keep to the roads. And do not loose the map I drew for you. It will lead you right where you need to go. If you walk quickly I am sure you can make it there by nightfall."

Determined not to show her nervousness, Kagome stubbornly pressed her mouth into a firm line. Nodding at every piece of advice that Kaede offered she took the bow and arrows and turned towards the door. "Thanks for all your help Kaede," she said cheerfully, her voice sounding hollow even to her own ears.

"No need to thank me child," the old woman grunted. "I only hope you can bash some sense into your friends. Lord knows they need it."

Soothed somehow by Kaede's gruffness, Kagome felt the tension within her begin to relax away. _That's right. There is nothing to worry about. I will be there by dark and everything will work out. Miroku will be fine… we just have to all work together. Everything will work out! _Smiling now Kagome gave Kaede a quick wave goodbye before pushing aside the door flap and stepping out into the warm morning sunshine. As she walked along the hard packed dirt road leading out of the village Kagome determinedly fixed her eyes forward.

"Everything will turn out just fine," she repeated quietly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching the young woman disappear around a bend in the road Kaede's expression faltered and then settled into grim lines. "It hasn't even occurred to her yet that if Inuyasha wasn't able to make it through the well to her time… that perhaps that means that she is stuck here as well." Shaking her head Kaede let the door flap fall back into place. "She has been too busy thinking about everyone else to have thought that she may never go home again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many miles away, perched atop a small hill, an isolated temple complex sat soaking in the early morning sunlight. Surrounded on all sides by the forest the red tile rooftops could just barely be seen amongst the trees. Over one hundred stone steps led up from the bottom of the hill to the entry way of the temple, offering the one "easy" approach.

Marching up those stairs with a stormy expression clouding his features Inuyasha grumbled quietly under his breath, his mood as dark as the scowl pulling at his mouth. He had come to the temple every morning for awhile now and each time he had come he had been politely sent away. At first Sango and Shippo had come with him but after being refused access over and over again they had finally lost hope and opted to stay in camp this morning. There just didn't seem to be anything anyone could say to change the situation. Miroku did not want his friends to be nearby when the curse finally took control, he didn't want them to watch him die; and he wasn't about to change his mind anytime soon.

But this time would be different. Inuyasha had had enough of being sent away, of watching Sango's expression break every day Miroku did not come home with them. He was sick to death of not knowing what to say and feeling completely useless. Pausing momentarily Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the ground in brooding contemplation. The frustrated anger simmering inside of him cooled slightly and then faded only to be replaced with a hollow sort of longing.

He wished Kagome were there. She always seemed to know what to say and how to say it to get people to react the way she wanted, whether that reaction was pissing them off or making them smile. And Inuyasha knew he always said something wrong no matter how hard he tried not to. He was failing Miroku just like he had failed to bring Kagome back. Raising a hand up to run down his face Inuyasha closed his eyes against the new level of worry rushing through his blood. _Where IS she? I… We need her here._ Shaking his head he started up the stairs again. _Stop it… think about what you are doing now. _

Pricking up his ears Inuyasha spotted a figure at the top of the stairs in dark monk's robes. Coming to an abrupt stop on the last step he forced his thoughts back into line. As the figure turned Inuyasha recognized him as being Moushin, the older monk who had raised Miroku. Bracing himself for another confrontation the half demon crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest.

Inuyasha glared darkly at the portly older man blocking his path. "Get out of my way old man," he stated, each word clipped short at the end as his allowed his annoyance to grow.

Shifting the broom he was holding from one hand to the other, Moushin nervously met the half demon's gaze. "Miroku doesn't want to see anyone. I am sorry, but it is his wish."

A moment of tense silence passed as the pair squared off. Inuyasha slowly clenched his fists at his sides, his entire body visibly puffing up as his annoyance shifted to out right anger. "I don't care about his wishes! The stupid monk is being a jackass! And I am through coming up here everyday and being sent away!" the half demon bellowed at the top of his lungs. "You may have just raised him, old man, but I am going to thrash you both if you try to get in the way again!"

Wincing at the noise Moushin dropped his broom and took a step back. Off to one side a flock of birds suddenly took to the air with a clatter from a nearby tree, frightened from their perches by Inuyasha's echoing shout. "Shh, do not be so loud. I am only the messenger," Moushin practically pleaded.

"Feh, I am done listening to you," Inuyasha snarled as he effortlessly bent his knees and leapt into the air. Sailing over Moushin's head the half demon landed lightly on the rooftop of one of the temple's out buildings.

"Hey wait!! Stop! What are you doing?!!" the old monk shrieked from the courtyard below.

Ignoring Moushin's cries Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and surveyed the temple complex. Made up of a series of interconnecting buildings the temple sprawled out over a large area. For a normal person it would take at least an hour to search them all, but then Inuyasha was far from being normal. Tilting his head back slightly the young half demon took a deep breath in through his sensitive nose, drawing in all the scents floating through the warm air. Mentally separating the intertwining smells he ignored everything but the one which he was looking for. Picking up on Miroku's familiar scent in the matter of seconds Inuyasha leapt nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, all the while sniffing at the air like a hound on the scent.

Jumping into an inner courtyard he squatted down until his nose hovered just a few inches above the ground. Here the scents of his friend were far stronger, but more muddled. Old trails overlapped the newer ones, making it more difficult to determine which direction to go. Growling to himself Inuyasha stood, his fuzzy white ears swiveling about on the top of his head. Off to his right he picked up the faint thudding sound of someone walking inside.

A smirk of triumph tugged at the corner of his mouth, showing off the sharp tips of his fangs. "Found ya," he muttered under his breath. Stomping forward he threw open the sliding door leading into the nearest building, making the occupant within jump in surprise.

"Inuyasha… w-what are you doing here?" Miroku asked a little unsteadily.

Jabbing one clawed finger toward the startled monk Inuyasha took a step into the room. "You know exactly why I am here, moron!"

His surprise fading quickly Mioku fixed his face into an impassive mask. "You shouldn't have come," he said, his tone careful and tightly controlled. "I asked you not to if you remember."

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Well then, I think..." Miroku started.

Raising his voice to interrupt his friend Inuyasha continued on as if Miroku hadn't spoke. "And I don't really care anymore!"

Shooting the half demon a glare Miroku's air of calm slipped slightly, revealing the boiling cauldron of emotion bubbling just under the surface. "Inuyasha…" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Please try to understand."

"Well I can't! You can't hide up here forever!"

Looking past Inuyasha, Miroku was quiet for a moment. "Sango didn't come with you did she?" he asked with just a touch of apprehension.

"No, neither did Shippo. They are both back at the camp."

Letting out a deep breath Miroku's shoulders sagged in relief. "Good, I do not think I could handle seeing her right now," he murmured as he lowered himself down to sit on the floor in front of a small writing table.

"Come back with me, Miroku. Sango isn't actin' like herself. She needs you to come back."

Stilling at Inuyasha's words Miroku carefully ran his fingers over the strings of beads encircling his wrist. "How… how is she?" he asked quietly.

Pleased that he had finally managed to say something that seemed to reach through his friend's gloom, Inuyasha tilted his chin up and barreled on. "Well, first off… she isn't here right now. And we both know that Sango isn't the type of woman to stand on the sidelines. At first she was pissed at you… that you would just leave us to go off on your own… but now it is different. She has gotten very…" Searching for the right word Inuyasha paused. "Very quiet," he finished lamely.

"This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to cause anyone pain," Miroku muttered under his breath as he slowly flexed his right hand into a fist, fixing a troubled gaze onto his shaking fingers. "I didn't want to cause… _her_ pain." Relaxing his hand he looked up at Inuyasha in question. Without saying a word he was asking what he should do.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at being put on the spot, Inuyasha shifted under Miroku's gaze. "Uhh… maybe its time you started thinking about stuff like that. Thinkin' about someone besides yourself," Inuyasha blurted, regretting his hasty words almost as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Pressing his mouth into firm line Miroku's face turned wooden, his dark eyes dropping to stare at the floor; all his uncertainty fleeing. "I _am_ thinking of her… of all of you. You haven't seen what the curse does, I have. I do not have a lot of time left. I can feel it." Turning his right hand over to look down at the beads wrapped over his palm, Miroku sighed. Following his friend's gaze Inuyasha noticed that an extra strand of beads now adorned the monk's hand. "Moushin has tried everything he can think of. Using more beads to seal it. And I have tried everything I can think of… looking for Naraku in case he was still alive. I… I have just run out of options."

Opening his mouth to reply Inuyasha found that his mind was drawing a blank. "Miroku… listen…"

"No… it is time for you to listen, Inuyasha. Just give up for once. There is nothing you can do. Nothing I can do… except… except to protect everyone from having to see me die. It is the only thing I have left." Clenching his fingers over the beads wrapped around his hand, Miroku gestured toward the door. "I think it would be a good idea for you to leave now, Inuyasha."

"We aren't going to go anywhere. Sango won't leave until the very end," Inuyasha snapped. "None of us will!"

A gentle smile flickered momentarily across Miroku's features. "Yes, I know."

Standing silently near the doorway Inuyasha watched a cloud of hopelessness move behind his friend's eyes. Evidently Miroku was not as at peace with his fate as he pretended to be and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how sick the young monk was looking. Turning his eyes away from Miroku's pale face and taut expression Inuyasha stepped outside. Mentally cursing himself the half demon moved out into the morning sunlight. _Nothing anyone can do…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Readjusting the straps of her pack where they dug painfully into her shoulders, Kagome paused in the middle of the road. She had been walking for most of the day now and she had long since grown tired of it. _God, this whole traveling thing is much easier when you don't actually have to walk the whole way. _Smiling grimly at the thought she let out a breath and started forward again.

"No time to complain, Kagome," she admonished herself. "No time to think about how hot it is. Or how dusty. Or how sweaty I am getting." Laughing when she realized she was ignoring her own advice Kagome quickened her pace. "And here I am talking to myself again. People are definitely going to start thinking I am crazy if I don't stop tha…"

Cutting off in mid-sentence Kagome heard a loud commotion up ahead of her on the road. Squinting through the dappled sunlight that was streaking through the branches above her she was able to make out several figures struggling in the distance. A large man, his face covered with a loose cloth, was attempting to forcibly pull a bag out of the hands of a young woman in her mid-twenties and an older looking woman with long silvery hair.

Shrieking in protest the young woman refused to let go of the bag. "NO! We have nothing of value!! We are only humble medicine sellers!! There are only herbs in this bag!!"

"Shut up!!" the man roared as he pushed the young woman away. "Or I will kill ya both!!"

Before Kagome thought better of it she opened her mouth and shouted. "Hey leave them alone!!"

The man and the young woman stopped their struggles and looked up in Kagome's direction. Then wrenching the bag violently out of the girl's hands the masked man started towards Kagome. "Hey there, priestess. You wanna donate to my charity too?"

Wincing at the new found attention Kagome felt her mouth fall open into a silent "oh no." Looking first to her right and then to her left she saw no one else around, no one else who could help her out of this jam. A sharp spear of panic shot through her when she realized that she was on her own. Inuyasha wasn't there to save her this time. Swallowing the lump that was gathering in the back of her throat Kagome squared her shoulders and pushed aside the fear.

Quickly lowering her bag to the ground Kagome raised her bow and knocked an arrow into place. "I don't think so sucker," she said fiercely. Faced with the imposing sight of an arrow pointed right at his chest the robber halted in the middle of the road.

Pleased with how bad ass she sounded Kagome felt a rush of adrenaline whispering through her blood. "Drop the bag you just tried to steal," she demanded. When the man hesitated she took two steps forward and drew the sinew of the bow back. "Do not make me repeat myself."

Seeing that Kagome meant business the man hastily dropped the bag. As soon as he had the young woman stepped up behind him with a large stick in her hands and before the man had time to react she brought the make shift club down over the robber's head. The masked man let out a surprised yelp and then crumpled to the ground unconscious. Tossing the stick to the ground the young woman bent to retrieve her bag. Lowering her bow Kagome carefully removed the arrow and returned it to her quiver. Slinging her pack over her shoulder Kagome hurried forward to help the young woman pick up the scattered items that had fallen out of her bag.

Smiling gratefully as Kagome came closer the young woman stopped what she was doing and bowed her head. "Thank you for helping us, priestess. It would have taken a month to re-gather the herbs that are in this bag."

"Don't mention it. I just distracted him. You are the one who did all the work." Kneeling down to help the young woman Kagome set her own possessions to the side. "I'm Kagome. What is your name?"

"Oh! Forgive me. Where are my manners?" the young woman exclaimed with an embarrassed blush. "I'm Mika and this is my great-great grandmother Suki," she said, gesturing to the tiny, white-haired woman standing silently behind her.

"Great-great grandmother?" Kagome asked, slightly startled by the unusual title. Shooting the older woman an incredulous glance she analyzed Suki's pleasantly wrinkled face and slightly hunched shoulders. _She doesn't look old enough to be a great-great grandmother. _

Smiling gently the older woman finally stepped forward. "Yes, I have been blessed with a long life," she said with a surprisingly strong voice.

Nodding happily Mika carefully put the last of the herb packets back in her bag. "She is one hundred and ten years old. Our family has become famous for the medicines we make because of her. We have been in the business since great-great grandmother was young."

"Wow… that is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed, more impressed by Suki's age than their family occupation.

"I am still learning the trade so I go along with great-great grandmother on her trips to help carry the bags." Standing slowly Mika smoothed out her clothing. Wincing she stopped suddenly and glanced down at a large scrape upon her palm. "Oh my, I must have gotten scratched when that horrible man jerked the bag out of my hands."

Reaching out a gnarled hand Suki took Mika's hand in her own. Without a word the old woman reached into the neckline of her plain kimono and pulled out a small blue amulet that had been shaped like a teardrop. Clenching the stone in one hand and her great-great-granddaughter's in the other Suki brought her white brows together in concentration.

Watching the two women with some interest Kagome dropped her gaze to the pretty stone around Suki's neck. A glimmer of movement stirred within the jewel's depths. Blinking rapidly she looked again, only to see the amazing sight of half a dozen tiny lights flickering and dancing deep within the stone's polished surface.

"Hey what is…" she started before choking off in mid sentence. As she watched the lights in the amulet grow, their swirling ballet turning into a chaotic frenzy, Kagome dimly noticed that the small wound on Mika's hand had stopped bleeding, the scrape slowly closing to reveal perfect, unblemished skin. After only a few seconds there was no longer any sign that Mika had ever been hurt.

Staring wide-eyed at the two women Kagome felt her jaw drop open in astonishment. "H-How did you do that?!" she sputtered, one hand coming up to point rudely at Mika's newly healed hand.

Taking Kagome's reaction in stride Mika merely smiled. "Great-great grandmother is also known to be a great healer. She has been helping people all over the countryside since she was young." Turning to Suki, Mika took her elder's arm and assisted the older woman to a nearby rock. "Rest for a few minutes. You know how healing makes you tired. Then we can go and alert the people in the next village of that bandit."

Standing in the middle of the road, Kagome watched the two women. Physically shaking off her shock she started after them. "Wait! I have never seen anything like that before."

Fanning herself Suki smiled weakly up at Kagome, suddenly looking rather tired. "No… you wouldn't have. As far as I know I am the only one who can do what I do."

"That stone," Kagome said, inclining her head toward the necklace. "When you took her hand it began to glow."

Surprise flickered across both Suki and Mika's faces. Raising an aged hand up to touch the now unremarkable stone around her neck Suki slowly stood. Tucking the necklace back under the concealment of her kimono the old woman took Kagome's hand in her own. "You must be destined for great things. The light can be seen only by a few. It allows only a few to see it. Your spiritual awareness must be strong indeed."

"Well I don't know about that… but… but you can really heal people?"

Smiling kindly Suki patted Kagome's hand. "Yes, child. I have been for many years." Then looking off down the road the old woman gestured to Mika. "Will you travel with us for awhile, priestess Kagome? I have a feeling we should not part company just yet."

Nodding absently to Suki's invitation Kagome walked along beside the two women, her mind churning wildly with every step. Everything around her began to slip away as her concentration whittled down to a single point. The twittering of the birds in the trees, the crunch of the dirt under her feet became a muffled blur in the background. Then it happened, a light bulb went off inside her head in a flash of inspiration that nearly left her breathless. An idea, a perfect idea, took root within her mind.

Turning to look at Suki Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. "Suki, I need to ask you a favor. Do you mind taking a little side trip with me?"


	5. A New Beginning

**Hey again!! I am happy to say that this update isn't as late as the last one. Hurray!! **

**I do have one thing to mention though. I am not one to harp about reviews and such but I really haven't been getting a lot of input so far. So I would really like to hear what you guys think so far. Even if it is just a short note. Thanks!! But besides that enjoy the chapter!! **

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Sitting comfortably in front the small writing table in his room, Miroku dipped the delicate brush in his hand into the ink. Wiping off the excess he paused momentarily in thought before setting the brush to paper. With a steady and practiced hand he copied out several holy sutra, some of the very same which he had often used with Inuyasha and the others in their search for Naraku and the Shikkon jewel. The familiar sweep of the lines, the feel of the brush in his hand both served to sooth the perpetual grief staining his mind sooty black. Ink black.

Stilling his movements mid-stroke Miroku felt his eyebrows draw down, his brow crinkling at the thought. The gloom he had been battling since he had discovered that the curse had not been broken settled around him, pressing in until it nearly became impossible to breath. It was moments like these, moments that were becoming increasingly more frequent, when it was impossible to escape the truth of his wretched fate; he would die, just as his father had. Suddenly, even the pleasant action of writing out his sutras no longer held any appeal. He just couldn't seem to escape the darkness of his future no matter what he tried.

Thoroughly distracted now, he set his brush aside with a deep sigh. It was then, when his concentration had been broken, that a hollow tapping sound reached him through his hazy thoughts. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, determining to ignore the annoying noise. The tapping increased in both volume and speed until it filled the room with a grating _tip, tip, tip_. Miroku could feel his back hunching up with each subsequent burst of sound, until he was practically pressing his shoulders against his ears. Unable to stand it any longer the monk opened his eyes with a snap and spun around.

"Inuyasha!!" he snapped whilst glaring daggers at where the half demon lay slouching on the floor. "Since you insist on sitting there, even though I have asked you to leave a thousand times, do you HAVE to be so annoying?!"

Looking up with an expression of absolute boredom, Inuyasha continued to click one claw against the floorboard. "Yep," he stated matter-of-factly, never once pausing in his rhythmic beat. He flashed a toothy smile, showing off his pointed fangs, and then purposely turned his attention to the garden outside of the open door.

Fuming silently Miroku turned back to the table, pressing his fists against the wooden surface to keep himself from jumping up and punching Inuyasha in the face. The day had pretty progressed in the exact same pattern since the half demon had arrived around lunchtime. Inuyasha sat in the corner, did something annoying, pissed Miroku off, repeat. It was beginning to grate on the monk's last nerve. _I thought I made it clear yesterday when he came that I didn't want to see anyone. I should have known better. He never listens to anyone._

He _knew_ that Inuyasha was doing it on purpose just to rile him up, perhaps as a sort of revenge, and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from rising to the bait each time. But annoying as his friend was being Miroku felt slightly relieved to have him nearby. It felt good to argue back and forth, normal even. Raising a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose Miroku leaned his elbows against the tabletop.

"How long do you plan on staying up here, Inuyasha?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled behind his hand.

Shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly Inuyasha didn't even bother to look over at Miroku. "Since talkin' didn't work I figured that I would just hang around."

Shaking his head over the simple, bullheaded logic Miroku fought the tiny amount of contentment that shot through his brooding mood. He knew he shouldn't feel happy that his friend was apparently intent on staying close by, since that was exactly the opposite of what he was trying to do. They should stay away. They needed to stay away.

"How long?" Miroku repeated a little more forcefully.

Looking over at Miroku's sharp tone Inuyasha stopped tapping his claw against the floorboards. "For as long as it takes to bring you back to your senses, idiot," Inuyasha barked back, his yellow eyes glowing like burnished gold.

Clenching his jaw Miroku felt a white hot spear of anger pepper a thousand tiny holes through his black mood. The reaction was sudden and unplanned, breaking the iron hard control he had kept over his emotions into little bits. _Why can't they understand that being alone makes it easier? If I don't see them everyday I don't have to think about saying goodbye every day. Why can no one understand that!!?_

Slamming an open palm against the tabletop Miroku whipped around, his mouth open to voice some of his thoughts. But when his furious gaze finally landed upon Inuyasha his anger froze within him. The half demon was no longer lazily lounging on the floor. Instead Inuyasha was sitting bolt upright, his eyes and ears focused outside, his nose twitching slightly with every breath. There was a strange, blank disbelief blanketing the half demon's expression. And as he watched, his anger evaporating into thin air, Miroku saw his friend's eyes alight with a tentative spark of hope.

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

Not seeming to hear the monk's words at first the half demon slowly climbed to his feet, his eyes never wavering from a single point outside. "Do you smell that?" Inuyasha breathed.

Miroku also got to his feet. "I don't smell anything."

Finally turning his attention to Miroku, his cheeks bleaching of all color, Inuyasha managed to mumble one hollow word before leaping out the open door. "Kagome…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiping the light sheen of sweat from her forehead, Kagome turned and assisted Suki up the stone stairs leading to Moushin's temple. Lagging behind them Mika struggled with the heavy medicine bags, her breath whooshing in an out of her lungs in audible gasps. They had made it half way up the seemingly never ending staircase when Mika finally begged for a rest. Stopping Suki turned around and grinned at her great-great granddaughter, her wrinkles piling up around her dark eyes until they practically disappeared.

"What shame Mika. To be outdistanced by an old woman," Suki laughed, a teasing lilt sneaking into her voice. Looking surprisingly unaffected by the climb she folded her hands demurely into her sleeves, the steady afternoon sunlight glinting off of the delicate silver chain around her neck.

Puffing tiredly, her pretty face flushed from the exertion, Mika lowered her load to the ground with a grunt. "Don't tease me. That bag weighs at least thirty pounds and these stairs seem endless!" Flopping down to sit upon one of the stairs Mika fanned herself with her hand. "Why do we have to climb to the top? Can your friends not come down to meet us?" she asked Kagome.

"They do not know I am coming," Kagome replied, her eyes rising to look at top of the stairs.

"Your friend," Suki began while Mika continued to rest. "Can you tell me exactly what ails him. It helps to know ahead of time."

"It is a long story," Kagome replied quietly, her eyes focused solemnly on the ground. "But he inherited a terrible curse. For a long time we all traveled together. We hoped that at the end of our journey the curse would be broken… but something went wrong and it remained. And I was told that some day soon it will kill him."

Shaking her head Suki frowned. "A sad fate indeed. I will do whatever I can to help him. But if he is so ill why has he come to such a place of solitude?"

"I don't know," Kagome murmured uncertainly. "Should we continue on? I am a bit anxious to see everyone again. It has been a long time. I-I have been away for many months."

Turning her head to look off between the shaded trees that surrounded them, Kagome felt a sharp stab of guilt tear through her heart. Even though there could have been no way for her to predict or stop her long absence she still felt that she was responsible for what had happened in her absence. A hundred dark 'what ifs' clouded her thoughts. What if she had never fought with Inuyasha and jumped in the well? Would things have turned out differently? The uncertainty was terrible.

Looking up with a pained expression Mika missed Kagome's suddenly sullen mood as she moved to pick up her bags. "You are right. I have slowed you down enough already. You most likely could have made it here yesterday had I not had to put these bags down so often."

Slightly befuddled Kagome blinked and focused her attention on Mika. Taking a moment to reorganize her thoughts and worries Kagome smiled weakly. Finally opening her mouth to sooth the girl's worries she stopped when she heard a startled gasp behind them and further down the stairs. Snapping her head around to locate the source of the sound Kagome looked back down the stairway. Two figures stood near the bottom of the stairs; one a slim young woman with long black hair and the other a tiny child with a bright orange ponytail.

Forgetting her worries for a moment Kagome felt a genuine smile break out across her face. "Sango?! Shippo?!" she called out happily, starting down the stairs at a near run.

Wearing identically stunned expressions both Sango and Shippo stared up at Kagome with startled wide eyes. Shippo recovered first and started bounded up the staircase, launching himself at Kagome's chest with a wail. "KAGOME!!" he cried, as the young fox demon buried his face into the side of her neck, his sky blue eyes bright with happy tears. "I missed you so much!! I am so glad you are back!!"

Covering her mouth with both hands, Sango let out a strangled laugh and ran up the stars to Kagome's side. Throwing her arms around her friend's neck she grasped Kagome in a fierce hug, nearly squishing Shippo between their bodies. "You are back!! Thank the gods!!"

Even though to her it felt like it had only been a few days since she had seen her old friends Kagome was still almost giddy in her relief at being back with them again. Pulling back slightly to give Shippo some room to breathe Kagome grinned stupidly, words completely failing her.

"Kagome, where have you been for so long? Did you stay away all this time because you were mad at Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up.

Dropping her hands to her sides as Shippo climbed onto her shoulder, Kagome's smile slipped slightly. "No!" she exclaimed immediately. Then quieting her tone she repeated herself a little more calmly. "Sorry… I mean no. Something was wrong with the well."

Looking concerned Sango glanced passed Kagome and up the stairs. "So that is what happened. I thought as much… I didn't think you would leave us for so long voluntarily," she said, an undercurrent of melancholy entering her voice.

Reaching out Kagome took her friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I am sorry I wasn't here for you, Sango."

Smiling through the tears that were gathering in her eyes Sango shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. You are here now that is all that matters."

"Priestess, should we go on?" Mika asked uncertainly from behind Kagome.

Suddenly remembering her purpose for coming, Kagome turned toward her to guests. "Oh! I nearly forgot. Sango, Shipppo, this is Mika and her great-great grandmother. I ran into them on the road."

"The priestess was kind enough to come to our aide and so we agreed to pay back the favor," Mika said as she bowed her head in greeting.

A perplexed frown wrinkled Sango's forehead as she looked back and forth between Mika and Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"I asked them to come with me to help Miroku," Kagome hurried to say.

Blinking owlishly at Kagome for a few seconds, Sango once again turned her eyes to the unassuming Suki and Mika. "What do you mean? How?!"

Opening her mouth to respond Kagome hesitated when the soft sound of a heel scraping against stone far behind her signaled the arrival of another person. At the sound she felt a strange seizing deep in her heart, as if it like the whole rest of the world, had ceased beating. Her eyes widened in surprise as her hand rose to press against the butterflies flickering within her stomach. She knew this feeling, had felt it many time before, and without having to turn around she knew exactly who was standing at the head of the stairs.

Slowly swinging her eyes up and around; Kagome's gaze immediately locked onto the young man standing far above her. Inuyasha stood perfectly still, his body poised and taut as he stared down at the group, stared down at her. His face, normally fixed into some sort of annoyed frown, was strangely smooth. He remained where he stood for a few more seconds before taking a step forward and leaping into the air. Sailing smoothly downward he landed a mere three feet from where Kagome was standing.

The slight breeze from his landing washed over her skin, brushing her hair back like a caress. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha straightened. He seemed larger than life somehow, exuding an air of intensity that practically made the air around him shiver. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Kagome could feel the time that had separated them gaping open, like black hole, at her feet; making it almost seem as if she had lived through the six months that she had been gone rather than skipping haphazardly over them. And suddenly, even though they had parted fighting, Kagome was terrible happy to see Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured, a heartfelt smile breaking across her face. "I am so glad to see you again."

Remaining silent despite her greeting, Inuyasha's brows came together, wrinkling his forehead under his shaggy bangs. "Hey," he said after a moment, his shoulders jerking up in a nonchalant shrug.

His amazingly subdued reaction left Kagome feeling exposed and confused. Blinking rapidly she waited for him to say something else, to yell, or stomp around as he normally did; but he did neither, simply turning his eyes away from her to look over at Sango. This was new; she didn't know how to react to being given the cold shoulder. _What is the matter with him? Stupid jerk!!_ A flutter of defensive anger heated her face with a bright blush. _Not that I care how he acts!_ She added silently to herself. Then opening her mouth to voice her thoughts out loud Kagome stopped when Inuyasha's ears flicked towards the top of the stairs.

A moment later the sound of sandals slapping against stone echoed down from the courtyard above. Miroku appeared at the head of the stairs, breathing heavily from his mad dash. "Inuyasha! Wait what did you mean when you said…" dwindling off when he caught sight of everyone standing below him Miroku came to a hasty stop. His eyes flickered to Sango where they burned with a thousand unspoken thoughts for several heated moments before tearing away to fall on Kagome.

Taking a deep breath as if to settle his rioting emotions Miroku's face transformed into a bright smile. "Kagome! You are back. What a pleasant surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting with her feet tucked under her Kagome subtly studied everyone in the room. Miroku sat to her left, his characteristic grin steady upon his face. Sango sat on the opposite side of the room, her expression carefully controlled as she chatted amicably with Mika. They both appeared perfectly normal but the longer Kagome watched them the more she became aware of the horrible wrongness blanketing the room. Though Miroku smiled, his eyes held a profound sadness, and though Sango spoke calmly her hands were fisted tightly in her lap. The air was strung out taut and prickly between them, like barbed wire between two fence posts. _What in the world has been going on while I was gone? _

And that atmosphere didn't even include the dreadful aura emanating from where Inuyasha sat crouched against the far wall. Kagome could practically feel the chill in his eyes freezing the air every time he glanced in her direction. She would almost rather he had shouted at her than this. The silence felt unnatural coming from him, leaving her feeling disorientated from the anger and hurt twirling around her heart.

Trying to ignore the sick feeling weighing at the pit of her stomach Kagome turned her gaze away from Inuyasha. "Perhaps I should explain what happened to me," she offered, her voice cutting through the buzzing tension like a blade.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her. Speaking up first Miroku gave her an encouraging nod. "Ah yes… I am sure we would all like to know," he stated, his eyes singling out Inuyasha for a moment before turning away.

Following Miroku's pointed gaze Kagome watched Inuyasha stiffen, his fingers clenching and unclenching about the sheathe of his sword where it rested against his shoulder. Jerking her eyes away from him she glared at a small chip in the floorboards near her knees. She ignored the sudden urge to shout out sit and activate the subduing spell that encircled Inuyasha's neck. Instead she straightened her spine and quickly told the story of how she became separated from them. Shippo made several dramatic gasps when Kagome related the strange red light in the well, and how when she made it through it was six months after she had left.

"So you see… to me it seems like I left just a few days ago. As soon as Kaede told me everyone had come here I came too." Fingering a pleat in her red hakama Kagome bowed her head slightly. "I am sorry I was not here sooner. I don't know what happened."

"Don't blame yourself…"

"It isn't your fault," Miroku and Sango said almost in unison. Casting a quick look at each other the pair fell quickly silent, embarrassed that their minds should be so in tune with each other despite everything that had happened.

"That's right!" Shippo piped up helpfully, filling the silence with his high, childish voice. "You didn't know something bad happened to the well."

Feeling the oppressive clutch of guilt ease slightly at her friend's support Kagome raised her head and flashed a relieved smile. More confident now she stilled her hands in her lap. "But that isn't the most important thing I have to say."

"Yeah? What could be more important than explaining why you disappeared?" Inuyasha snapped harshly from his corner.

Shooting the half demon a deadly glare Kagome tensed. "Oh so you have decided to speak after all? I am shocked. I thought you had lost the ability," she spit out, meeting his simmering hostility head on. But before he could respond Kagome cut in. "What I was going to say is that I met Mika and Suki on the way here and that I hope that Suki may be able to help Miroku!!"

Stilling at her words Miroku's amiable smile faltered. "What do you mean, Kagome?" he asked quietly, his voice slipping into the overly cheerful tones he used to cover his disquiet.

Turning to Suki Kagome made an encouraging gesture. "Perhaps you should explain what you can do. All I know is what I saw."

Suki turned a gentle gaze Miroku's way. "I am a healer and the priestess asked me to come for you," she said simply as she flashed a wrinkly smile.

"With all due respect… I believe I am beyond the help of herbs and salves," Miroku said.

Shaking her head vigorously Mika cut in. "No. You do not understand. My great-great grandmother is not a mere medicine woman. She has abilities beyond the normal." Pausing there the young woman cast a quick, curious glance Inuyasha's way, or more specifically his oddly hued hair and dog ears. Sniffing at Mika's stare Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

Creakily getting to her feet Suki shuffled over to where Miroku sat. Stiffening at the old woman's approach Miroku raised his hands in a politely off putting gesture, but there was panic in his eyes. "Um… I don't think…"

Sensing Miroku's rising anxiety Kagome was quick to try to ease his unease. "Miroku, please. Just give her a chance. She healed a wound right before my eyes. It didn't even leave a scar behind. Let her try to help you. You deserve that."

Swallowing thickly Miroku stared at the floor. "Kagome, I… I do not think I could stand it if…"

"If it didn't work…" Sango finished when Miroku couldn't go on.

Understanding settled over Kagome's mind like a thick blanket. _That is why Miroku came here. He is afraid. He is afraid to feel anything because it would make it harder. _"You deserve some help, Miroku. And Sango deserves for you to give it a try," Kagome murmured.

Looking up, Miroku studied Kagome's earnest expression for several silent moments. Slowly his dark eyes drifted over to Sango where they softened to a warm brown. The tension pulling at the corners of his mouth eased as he let out a deep breath. "Alright," he agreed, holding out his right hand as Suki knelt down beside him.

His mouth falling open in an expression of silent astonishment, Inuyasha sat up straighter. "What the hell? Kagome talks to you for three seconds and you agree to whatever she says?!!"

"Yeah, well. That is what happens when someone actually makes sense when they talk instead of growling and shouting nonsense," Miroku replied, the sarcasm in the words hidden behind the cheery tone he used.

Ignoring all of the personal interactions occurring around her Suki took Miroku's hand in hers. Running her knobby fingers over the sealing beads encircling Miroku's wrist the old woman gave a low sympathetic sigh. "What terrible darkness," she murmured vaguely, her eyes becoming unfocused as she cupped his hand in hers. "It consumes everything… like an ever starving maw."

Startled by the description Miroku focused his full attention on Suki, the indulgent skepticism in his eyes fading into uncertainty. "Be careful of the beads… they seal it…"

"But not as well as they used to," Suki replied as she tugged on the silver chain around her neck, pulling out the smooth blue stone. Holding onto the jewel in one hand she cradled Miroku's cursed hand in the other. "You may feel slightly warm, young monk, pay it no mind."

"What do you mean by…" Miroku began, his sentence cutting off when Suki's jewel began to glow.

An expression of stunned wonderment widened Miroku's eyes as he stared down at his hand, and the soft bluish light wrapping slowly over his open palm. From where she was sitting a few feet away Kagome could easily see the lights within the jewel pin-wheeling faster and brighter with each passing second. Tearing her gaze away from the stone when the pearly glow became too bright, Kagome looked around the room at her companions. Sango and Mika watched with a great deal of interest but their expressions showed no sign that they could see the blinding brightness now lighting every corner of the room. Only Inuyasha and Shippo paid any particular attention to the jewel. Sitting forward from his slouch Inuyasha stared directly into the throbbing illumination, his eyes reflecting every shining beam like polished bronze.

The minutes ticked by slowly, everyone in the room practically holding their breath with expectation. A healthy pink flush rose up in Miroku's cheeks, dispelling the sickly pallor. His shoulders lowered in relaxation, the tension in his posture draining out of him. And as Kagome watched she was pleased to see the lines of stress bracketing his eyes and mouth fade away. He was beginning to look like his old self, and not the ghost he had become.

But just as Kagome truly began to believe that Suki would be able to break Miroku's curse, the stone's brilliant, dancing light faltered. Frowning severely Suki gripped the jewel until her knuckles turned white. Beads of sweat broke out across the old woman's forehead as she battled to steady the wavering power in her hands. Blinking alarmingly between burning light and dulled darkness the jewel visibly shivered in Suki's grip. Then without warning the warm glow shuddered out. A loud cracking sound, like glass breaking, tinkled through the air. Hastily releasing the stone, Suki grimaced and shook out her hand as if she had been burned. Resting mutely around her neck the jewel was now visibly marred with a jagged crack streaking down its middle.

A moment of stunned silence passed as Suki shakily stared down at the broken amulet around her neck. Releasing Miroku's hand she unhooked the chain and held it up close to her face for a better inspection. Her winkled face went slack with shock as she stared at the large black line splitting the jewel in two. Looking up slowly, as if bewildered, Suki lowered the necklace to her lap. Placing her hands upon the floor she bowed her head until her forehead brushed the floorboards.

"Forgive me," Suki implored.

Hastily jumping to her feet Mika went to her great-great grandmother's side and likewise bowed down. "Yes, please forgive us our failure!"

Blinking dazedly at his right hand Miroku didn't say anything to the women's humble apology and so Kagome felt the need to respond. "Don't do that. It wasn't your fault that the stone broke. You tried your best," she murmured as a terrible disappointment clawed at her insides.

Raising her head to look up at Kagome Suki shook her aged head, her long braid of gray hair falling forward over her shoulder. "No, you don't understand… I was not completely honest with you priestess."

Taken aback that Suki may have lied about something Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?"

Again lowering her face to the floor the old woman did not rise from her bow. "When I told you that I was the healer I was not being completely honest. For you see I was not born with any special powers. I am not a healer."

"What the hell?!!" Inuyasha exploded.

Gasping at the half demon's anger Mika cringed. "Please do not be angry demon lord!!" she squealed.

"Don't be stupid I ain't no lord!!"

Finally looking up at the noise Miroku spoke up. "Calm down Inuyasha. Allow them to explain."

Gesticulating wildly Inuyasha glared down at the two women. "Why?! They lied didn't they? They aren't healers. And they probably faked that blue light." Suki shifted when Inuyasha mentioned the light, a slight frown pulling at her mouth as she raised her eyes to study Inuyasha.

"They didn't lie about everything," Miroku insisted. "I feel… different. Something did happen. The curse's burden doesn't feel so heavy now. Like it was a year ago."

Continuing to glare daggers Inuyasha reluctantly settled back against the wall. "Feh, whatever you want."

"Please sit up and tell us what you are talking about," Miroku said gently, though haunted shadows once again flickered within his eyes.

Raising their heads Suki and Mika sat up slowly. "You are too kind young monk," Suki murmured. "It is true that I have healed many people but the power to do so is not mine. The ability has always stemmed from the jewel and I merely act as a conduit for that power. It is also the source of my long life. By wearing it I soaked up some of its power and stayed healthy long after I should have died."

"If the stone is so powerful where did you come across it?" Sango asked carefully.

"It is a very old story that goes back to when I was a little girl," Suki began, her voice dipping low as memory danced behind her eyes. "When I was eight years old my village was attacked by a ruthless gang of bandits. They burned the houses to the ground and murdered every living thing in their path. Including my parents. I hid in the fields and watched the whole thing but I was not spared. Eventually they found me and after beating me near to death they dumped me into the river with the rest of the bodies."

Suki paused there, her face pinching into pained lines. Lowering her eyes Kagome felt her anger at being lied to slip away. Even Inuyasha's glare lost some of its edge. Clearing her throat Suki continued with the tale. "I do not know how long I was in the water or how I stayed afloat. I was so close to death that I cannot remember much. But I do know that when I opened my eyes I saw nothing but white mist curling around on all sides. It seemed magical to me then, so bright and soft. My body felt numb by then, the pain had faded. I didn't even realize I had been pulled out of the river until I saw someone's face leaning down over mine."

"As long as I live I shall never forget that face," Suki sighed. "It held a beauty and grace rarely bestowed onto mortal beings, with eyes as blue as a summer sky. I remember how sad those eyes looked as they gazed down upon me and saw how badly I was hurt. But I wasn't afraid then because I knew I wasn't alone. It was then that I felt a wash of warmth bubble through my blood and feeling returned to my limbs. I could feel someone's hands upon me, and I realized that the warmth was flowing into me from those hands, healing me. I do not remember anything else until I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. A kindly couple found me on the riverbank and they allowed me to stay in their house."

"That still don't explain how you got that jewel," Inuyasha stated.

"When I awoke it was around my neck. I am sure it belonged to the person who healed me. Perhaps they gave it to me to protect me… I do not know. But I do know that soon after that I learned that I could heal people by grasping the stone." Turning to once again pick up the necklace Suki ran a finger over the jewel's surface. "It must have stored some of that person's power over all these years. And now… now I think the power left in the jewel must have finally been used up."

"But I am not the only one to have met with a fortune near that river. Even now that area has stories about ancient gods living in the mist of the mountains." Then after a moment Suki sighed. "I am sorry I could not help you more, young monk."

Inclining his head slightly Miroku merely smiled. "You did what you could. I feel better now than I have in a year. I think you have given me some more time and I thank you for that. There is nothing for you to feel sorry for."

"You truly are kind," Suki replied.

Sitting quietly, the other voices in the room sounding distant and muffled, Kagome thought over the story she had heard. Happiness that Suki was able to help Miroku, even just a little, battled with disappointment that the curse still remained. And suddenly Kagome wondered if they would ever be able to cure Miroku. It just seemed hopeless. _This isn't right. Where is Miroku's happily ever after? The heroes of a story are not supposed to have sad endings!! _

Silently fuming over her friend's fate Kagome pursed her mouth into thin line. _It isn't right. It isn't right. It isn't…_ Cutting off mid-thought Kagome felt a new idea burst to life within her mind. _The jewel… The stories of powerful gods in the mountains… The power wasn't hers… so maybe… maybe if we find where the jewel came from… maybe they can help Miroku!! _Feeling the gloomy disappointment evaporate Kagome sat up straighter.

"Suki can you tell me where your old village was? Or where that river is?" Kagome blurted out without preamble.

Raising her eyebrows in question Suki thought for a moment. "It is far to the West of here. Near a range of mountains that are named for the mist that always clings to them. The river flows into those mountains and disappears into the fog… Why do you want to know."

"Because I want to go and try to find where that jewel came from!"

"But Kagome we can't do that!" Sango argued as her eyes turned to Miroku.

"Why not?! We used to travel together all the time."

"Y-Yes, but things are different now," Sango said, struggling not to mention that it was Miroku who had changed.

"What she means to say is that I am different," Miroku cut in. "Kagome I am glad that you want to help but…"

Undiscouraged Kagome got to her feet. "But why can't we go?! We spent three years looking for the jewel of four souls… and the stupid thing disappeared with Naraku! Why aren't we putting just as much effort into saving a friend?" she asked furiously. "If anything we should be trying ten times as hard to find a way to break the curse. What is wrong with us?!"

Sango lowered her eyes to the ground, her face flushing with embarrassment, but Inuyasha was not so polite. He jumped to his feet and scowled at Kagome. "Yeah? What do you know? You have been gone for six months!! We were the ones who had to figure everything out by ourselves!"

Angry that he was trying to use her accidental absence against her Kagome stomped a foot. "But I am here now! And I want to help! We can't just stay here and wait. We need to go out and DO something!"

"Now, now," Miroku cut in. "Do not fight." Turning his attention to Kagome Miroku gave a shrug. "Kagome I do not think you understand the situation…"

"Miroku… I know you are scared," Kagome said, her tone automatically quieting. "But just listen to me for a moment… please?"

Caught up in her earnestness Miroku could only nod his ascent. "Alright…"

"Suki was able to help you out a little… lessening the curse and maybe giving you more time. And she did that with a power she borrowed from the jewel. That jewel must have held just a glimmer of the original person's talent. And if a mere shadow of that original power could help you think what the makers of the jewel could do! If we find out where the stone came from maybe we can finally break the curse once and for all! Shouldn't we take the chance?" she finished, breathing heavily as she looked from one friend to the other.

Silence met her passionate speech, everyone thinking over her words. Shippo was the first to react. Pumping a tiny fist in the air the fox demon flashed a determined smile. "Yeah!! Kagome is right. We should at least try!!"

Raising her eyes to watch Skippo jumping about excitedly, Sango worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Then a new light lit her gaze, throwing out the dullness of sorrow that had been residing there. Likewise getting to her feet the demon huntress looked more like her old self as her expression fixed with firm determination. "She is right."

Shrugging one shoulder Inuyasha watched Kagome with narrowed eyes. "Feh… I am willing to go. But good luck getting Miroku outta here."

All eyes turned to Miroku as the young monk remained silent. His brown eyes danced across the floorboards as his mind raced, fighting his inner doubts. After a few uncertain moments he raised his head, and smiled. "Alright, Kagome. Let's give it a shot."


	6. Arrivals

**Hey all! I FINALLY got this chapter done. My finals were kicking my butt so sorry this is so late. But anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Arrivals

Gliding silently through the forest, every movement smooth and controlled, a regal man wove his way between the ancient trees. Long silvery hair the precise color of moonlight flowed neatly down to his waist. Cool, angled features fit together into an unnaturally beautiful face, a face set into blank, impassive lines. Dressed in white silk of the finest make, a vivid red pattern decorating one shoulder, he appeared to be nothing more than a young lord out for a stroll, but the angular gray armor covering his chest and the two swords fixed to his waist shattered this innocuous façade.

He was not a young man simply out for a lazy jaunt in the woods. He was not a man at all. Dark purple lines slashed horizontally across both his cheeks, accompanied by a half moon between his brows. Delicately pointed ears poked through his hair and his narrowed eyes glittered gold in the dappled sunlight, making his demon heritage very obvious.

"Lord Sesshomaru! My Lord, please wait!!" a high pitched voice called out desperately.

Ignoring the plea Sesshomaru continued walking, his eyes narrowing as he studied the thick forest ahead. A vague sense of familiarity whispered through the back of his mind as he slowly took in the sharp outcroppings of rock stabbing up from the forest floor and the thick mist gathering in the hollows between the old trees a few meters away. It felt like he had seen this place before, long ago. Concentrating Sesshomaru tried to recall exactly when he would have passed through this way but the memory was elusive, like the details of a dream upon awakening.

He had never had difficulty focusing his thoughts on the past before. Despite their extremely long lives, or perhaps because of them, demons were blessed with long lasting and accurate memories. This vague, ill-defined feeling of uncertainty was alien to him. He wasn't used to being uncertain about anything much less his own mind. Slightly troubled that he couldn't place this odd sensation, but more so because he felt that it was important he remembered, Sesshomaru came to a stop mid-stride, his expression remaining a sculpted mask despite his unsettled mood.

"My Lor…oomph!" Running directly into the now stationary demon's leg a small toad demon tumbled backward with a gasp.

Distracted from his thoughts by his servant's clumsiness Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, glaring coldly down at the prone toad demon at his feet. Without saying a word he reduced the nervous creature into a pitiful apologetic heap. Normally he would have bashed Jaken over the head for his lapse but Sesshomaru found that his hand remained relaxed at his side. Sliding his eyes away from the toad demon he ran another considering gaze over the surroundings. _This place… why do I feel as if I should know this place?_

At that moment a young girl burst out of the underbrush behind the two demons. Skidding to a hasty stop when she caught sight of them she raised a hand up to scratch at her shaggy mop of dark hair; then her face broke out into a brilliant smile. "Lord Sesshomaru, are we camping here today?" Tilting her head toward where Jaken was still sniveling on the ground the girl's infectious smile slipped slightly. "Jaken what are you doing on the ground?"

Raising his eyes from the dirt the little toad demon speared the girl with a righteous glare. "That is none of your concern, Rin! And how dare you question Lord Sesshomaru so insolently!! It is outrageous!"

Turning his naturally cool gaze to his young human charge, Sesshomaru studied her with a slight frown. It had been three years since Rin had first stumbled upon him in the forest and began traveling with him and Jaken. The time had passed by him as water in a stream flows around a stone, leaving him unchanged but eating away at everything around him. He would have hardly noticed the years if it had not been for Rin's presence. She had grown several inches taller, her young face loosing a bit of its baby fat and giving a glimpse of the woman she would one day become. She had even begun to grow out of her kimono, the hem hitting half way up her thigh rather than at her knee and the sleeves shrinking up practically to her elbows. It wouldn't be long until she became a full grown adult, until she grew old and died.

Already unsettled by the landscape Sesshomaru felt a flickering of dread flutter passed his icy defenses at the thought. Narrowing his eyes imperceptivity he turned his attention inward, shedding a cold and biting light upon the invading emotion. Ruthlessly clamping down on the sensation until he was once again safely insulated within a blanket of bitter numbness he looked away from the girl and once again swept his eyes over the forest. _She is human… they are weak… of course she will die. _He thought with a conscious detachment, waiting for the tightness in his chest to return. When it did not, his defenses remaining perfectly intact, he nodded his head in satisfaction.

Giggling as if Jaken had said something terribly funny rather than shouting at her Rin skipped forward. "So are we camping here then?" she asked again, completely unfazed by Jaken's sour mood or Sesshomaru's silence, as usual.

Taking a breath to reply, for he knew if he didn't the child would repeat her question incessantly, Sesshomaru began walking again leaving his servant and his charge to follow or be left behind, stepping into the waiting mist with an even stride. A sudden and urgent vibration at his side interrupted him before he could utter a single word. Sliding hard eyes down to his left hip he watched one of his two swords trembling within its scabbard. Tenseiga, the blade he had inherited from his father, rattled nervously against his side, reacting with something in the landscape, reacting perhaps to the same thing that had affected him earlier. _It senses something within this forest, as I did. Something… something that has to do with Father? His domain never extended this far South and yet Tenseiga calls to me. What lies ahead to cause this reaction? Father… what did you do here? _

Coming to an instantaneous decision to solve the mystery Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes. Raising his right hand up to brush some hair behind one ear; Sesshomaru shook his head in response to Rin's question. "No. There is something I must do. You will both stay in this area until I get back," he said evenly, his tone leaving no room for discussion despite the impromptu nature of his decision.

Deflating at the news Rin frowned. "When will you get back? Where are you going?"

"Rin!!" Jaken admonished. "My Lord, what am I supposed to do until you get back?!"

"When will you get back? Where are you going?" Rin repeated, raising her voice slightly so that her question could be heard over Jaken's.

Feeling no need to explain himself further Sesshomaru turned without another word and headed towards a large pile of rocks in the distance. Pausing after a few steps he sent one final glance over his shoulder. "Jaken take care of Rin while I am gone," he ordered calmly.

Hearing the chilly threat hidden in those words loud and clear Jaken shut his mouth and nodded vigorously. "Yes sir."

Satisfied that his point had gotten across Sesshomaru turned his back on his servant and his young charge and quickly left them behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come _on!_ Stop movin' so slowly. We will never get anywhere if you keep draggin' your feet!" Inuyasha groused, purposely throwing his voice over his shoulder in such a way as to make sure everyone heard him.

"Well unlike _you_, oh mighty Inuyasha, we are all hot and tired! It is the middle of summer and it has to be about 90 degrees!! You can't expect us to run the whole way. Suki said it would take us a week to get to the river. We have already been walking for six days and I will not be pushed the rest of the way by _You!!_ So shut up!!!" Kagome shot back as she swiped at the drops of sweat gluing her bangs to her forehead.

Stiffening at the front of the group Inuyasha drew his shoulders up in outrage. Spinning around he sucked in a deep breath, growing red in the face as he opened his mouth to shout back at her. "Yeah and if you hadn't been so slow we might have already been there!! We could be eatin' some good food instead of the junk you cook!!"

Looking back and forth between the warring pair, Shippo shook his head with a mournful sigh. Kagome and Inuyasha had been fighting since the moment they had started out on this journey. Six days of nothing but bickering. The times Kagome gave Inuyasha the silent treatment would have almost been a relief if not for the terrible tension it caused to snap in the air. Shippo wished they would just make up already, he was getting sick of all the shouting.

At least Miroku and Sango seemed to be getting along. They weren't screaming at each other every five minutes like some a certain idiot half demon. Granted they weren't laughing with each other as much as they used to, and every once in awhile Shippo was sure he saw Sango go pale with unspoken emotion, but he supposed that should be expected. They were only human after all, not a full blooded demon like he was.

"What is your problem, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, forcing her voice into a more controlled tone. "You have been acting like a jerk…er… strangely for days," Kagome snapped, waving a hand in a weak attempt to cool her face.

Crossing his arms firmly over his chest the half demon turned his back on her. "I don't have a problem. And if I did you would be the last person I told it to. What do you know! You are just a stupid human girl after all… butt out."

Shrinking away from Inuyasha as his words cut through her anger Kagome's expression broke into startled hurt. Silently cursing Inuyasha's stupidity Shippo fisted his small hands at his side as he watched Kagome fight to regain her composure. The hurt in her eyes passed quickly, replaced by a new wave of fury. Opening her mouth Kagome took a deep breath and enthusiastically shouted back at the half demon as if she hadn't been pierced by his words, and when the idiotic half demon shouted back she squared her shoulders and uttered one devastating word.

"Sit!!"

Letting out a startled yelp Inuyasha was dragged face first to the ground by the nondescript bead necklace around his neck. Struggling against the bead's subduing spell as it pressed his body flat against the road he cursed colorfully under his breath, promising all manner of violence as soon as he could regain his feet. Raising his hands up to tighten the tie holding his bright orange hair out of his face Shippo sighed again, regarding the escalating battle between Inuyasha and Kagome with now bored blue eyes. _I wonder if they plan on doing that until we find the owner of that pretty rock. Gods, I am going to have to plug my ears with cotton._

Watching all of this with a certain degree of expectant resignation Miroku shifted his weight, leaning more heavily upon the staff that he carried. Shippo, looking up at the young monk, was glad to see that Miroku had regained a more healthy color. The six days they had spent walking in the sunlight had bronzed his skin slightly, covering up the sickly pallor which had bleached his face bone white over the last few months. Sango likewise looked more herself now. Standing near Miroku's side, her mouth open slightly as if she would stop Kagome and Inuyasha's argument, she absently adjusted the strap of the huge boomerang hanging on her back.

"Miroku, do you think that we should…" Cutting off in mid-sentence Sango's face flushed an outraged shade of red, her body stiffening up as she turned her head to glare down at where Miroku's hand was casually cupping her bottom. Flashing an innocent grin Miroku gave her a wink. Without wasting a second she brought back a hand and soundly brought her open palm across the monk's cheek, the resounding 'whack' of flesh slapping flesh echoed loud enough to make both Kagome and Inuyasha stop their bickering.

Sighing heavily Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief, her body relaxing slightly from its tensed stance. "Miroku… you knew that was what would happen."

Gingerly cupping his injured cheek the young monk nodded gravely. "Yes… but it has been so long that I just needed to remind myself what a woman felt like. I fought the urge… but I think it was completely worth it," he replied in an unapologetically cheerful voice.

Her face still a bright beet red Sango marched to the other side of the road, putting herself as far out of touching distance as possible. "Next time fight the urge harder!!" she sputtered from a safe distance.

Raising a hand up to cover the sudden smile blooming across her features Kagome turned her face away from the group. Noticing her expression before she could hide it Inuyasha flattened his ears back against his head with annoyance. "What's so funny?"

Shrugging Kagome continued to grin. "Nothing is funny… it is just… It is just nice that things are more back to normal," she murmured.

Affected by the truth of Kagome's words Shippo felt his face relax into a smile, and as he watched Sango and Miroku did too. Inuyasha stared at everyone for a moment, his mouth firmly pressed into a grim line, before turning on his heel and walking off down the road, but as he moved away Shippo couldn't help but notice that the half demon now moved with a lightness in his step that hadn't been there before. It had been a long time since they had all traveled together, and Shippo was surprised by how much he had missed his friends, including their bickering. _This might end up being fun…_

Scampering to Kagome's side Shippo was about to jump up onto her shoulder when a loudly echoing shriek cut through the air, freezing Shippo's movements. Gasping aloud the young fox demon dove instantly behind Kagome, throwing his tiny arms around her leg for protection against whatever evil was about to spring upon them.

White ears fixed toward the sound of branches snapping near the side of the road, Inuyasha turned fluidly and leapt in front of Kagome, putting his body squarely between her and the forest, one hand gripping the sword at his side. Moving almost as one Sango and Miroku widened their stances, their eyes fixing upon the faint movements visible just beyond the brush.

The howling shriek sounded again just before a young woman crashed out of the forest and ran onto the road. Spotting Inuyasha's menacing stance she came sliding to a halt, raising both hands up to her mouth in a startled gasp. Dressed in bright, almost ceremonial robes, the hem of which she had firmly clasped in one hand, her black hair done up into a loop atop her head, with a colorful headdress of ribbons and shells framing her flushed face the young woman gaped at Inuyasha and the others with wide-eyed wonder. Behind her a pair of young men stumbled out onto the road, each one wearing a similarly styled headdress as the girl's, both laughing jovially between gasped breaths.

Without a second's hesitation Inuyasha leapt into the air, landing before the two men with a growl, brandishing his razor sharp claws now instead of his sword. The two men ground to a halt, falling to the ground in their haste, their dark eyes fixed upon Inuyasha with a mixture of shocked awe and fear, his hair color and eyes making an incredible impression. "Please, Great Lord, have mercy!" one cried out, his hands raised in supplication.

Unfazed by the pleas Inuyasha pulled back a hand; his fingers spread and ready to attack if the men showed the slightest sign of suspicious movement. "Don't move, assholes, or I'll rip…"

Bursting into movement the young woman dashed across the road and threw herself at Inuyasha's feet next to her two supposed attackers. "Please my Lord. We meant no offense. We beg pardon!!"

Startled by the unexpected development Inuyasha lowered his hand, his expression quizzical as he looked back and forth between the young woman and the two men. "Hey, lady, weren't these mutts chasin' you? You were shoutin.' We all heard you."

"Yes, my lord. But they meant no harm. It is part of the cleansing ceremony we perform every year. All the young people of the village race through the forest, and the fastest is chosen to cross the river and tend the mountain gods' shrine. I shouted because I was winning. It was prideful and I am sorry." As she spoke several other brightly dressed youths burst out onto the road. Grinding to hasty stops they took one look at Inuyasha and dropped to the ground, bowing their heads so low that their foreheads brushed the ground.

Turning to look back at his companions Inuyasha gave a confused shrug and took a step away from the prostrait villagers. "What the hell?"

Seeing that there wasn't any danger Shippo detached himself from Kagome's leg, his mouth spreading into a wide grin as he scampered forward. "Ha! They obviously don't know you Inuyasha! They keep calling you 'lord' like you are someone important."

Shooting the fox demon a deadly glare Inuyasha leaned forward and deafly whacked Shippo over the head. "Shut up, idiot!"

Yelping in protest Shippo rubbed at the lump growing atop his head. "OWW!!"

"Inuyasha do you have to do that!?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward and picked Shippo up, cradling him in her arms. Snuggling into her comforting embrace, the stinging on his head fading somewhat, Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

Unaware of Shippo's rebellious expression Kagome stepped forward, her attention on people on the ground. "You can stand now. None of us will hurt you," she said with a friendly smile.

Angling their eyes upward the villagers shook their heads. "We have always been told that in ancient times the gods traveled these forests… and that when they returned we should show them the proper respect. Although… we were always told that you would appear out of the mist…" A flicker of doubt eased across the girl's features until she noticed Shippo for the first time. Gasping she lowered her head again. "My Lords…" she murmured, now including Shippo in her respectful tone. "It wouldn't be right to stand."

Raising a hand up to rub embarrassedly over his pointed dog ears Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "Hey, I ain't a…ouff…"

Having sidled up to Inuyasha's side Miroku drove an elbow into the half demon's side. Smiling pleasantly he stepped in front of his now gasping companion. "I am sure he wouldn't mind your standing if you would kindly tell us how far away we are from the Misty mountains. We are looking for a certain village near them that is situated on a river."

Climbing slowly to her feet the young woman smiled, showing off a row of perfectly white teeth. "Why it is only half a mile further down the road. That is where we live. It would be an honor to escort you all to our prince's palace."

"Palace?" Miroku repeated, a calculating gleam brightening his gaze as he threw a glance over his shoulder at Shippo and the others. "And how wonderful that it is so close. We thought we had at least another day's travel ahead of us. Please show the way."

Nodding vigorously the girl urged her companions to their feet and began to lead the way down the road. Riding happily atop Kagome's shoulder Shippo watched the fringed tassels of the villagers swaying as some of the young men ran ahead. Rubbing his small hands together Shippo imagined the mouthwatering food and warm beds awaiting them if Miroku was able to con the local Lord as he usually did.

"Mmm… maybe we can get a bath! If so I call the first one!!" Shippo said excitedly.

Looking a little less enthusiastic, Sango frowned worriedly over at Kagome. "Is this a good idea? Telling someone that they have an evil spirit in their home is one thing… but claiming to be a god is another."

"I don't know. It would be nice to relax a little though. Maybe once we get there we can tell the truth."

Turning around with a finger raised to his lips Miroku shot both girls a sharp glare. "Shh!! What does it matter? We will be able to get information easier this way. All we have to do is keep Inuyasha from saying something stupid."

"Hey!!" Inuyasha cut in, which made Shippo grin.

"Yeah Inuyasha! Just leave it to me!!" The tiny fox demon laughed, pumping one fist in the air.

Having not heard any of their conversation the young woman paused up ahead at a bend in the road. She waited until they drew up beside her, a nervous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Uh… welcome to our village…"

Raising his eyes Shippo's mouth fell open as he looked over the 'village.' Used to seeing small, rural settlements of at the most ten or fifteen buildings Shippo was completely taken aback by the dozens of neatly arranged houses set almost militarily in blocks. A large open market area took up space in the middle of the town, breaking up its grid like appearance with a winding array of stalls and carts. High up on a nearby hill, its base shrouded in the thin mist rolling in from across the river, a large, fortified castle scatted.

But despite the impressive nature of the man made structures it was the natural creations that sent a shiver down the young fox demon's spine. A gloomy, slow moving river wound its way snuggly up against the far side of the town, its slate gray waters looking dull and deadened despite the bright blue sky above. Flowing sluggishly passed the village it took a sharp turn and disappeared into a thick, fog shrouded forest. Deep within the shadowy woods the barest hint of rocky mountain peeks could be seen through the obscuring mist. Shivering again as he watched the fog shift and roll as if it were a living thing amongst the trees Shippo tore his eyes away from the far side of the river to stare instead at the ground.

"Whoa… I have a strange feeling about this place," Shippo found himself murmuring.

Surprisingly enough Inuyasha nodded absently in agreement, his bright gold eyes fixated on the black forms of the trees. At his side the Tetsusaiga gave a fine shudder within its scabbard, causing Inuyasha to start and frown down at it. "A really strange feeling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atop a rise overlooking the village, amongst the silent black forms of the trees, a vague shifting movement displaced a few swirls of clinging fog. Rising up out of the thick folds of the haze seven dark forms appeared. Standing for a moment silhouetted against the thick, murky fog the group remained immobile, remaining so still as to seem carved from stone. Dressed in varying shades of gray, and green they blended into the forest like ghosts, appearing and disappearing with every shift of the mist. Black cloth draped over their mouths and noses and wrapped back to cover their hair leaving nothing of their faces visible except seven sets of narrowed eyes. Gazing in silence down at the bustling activity below they remained utterly still, the mist drifting over their unmoving forms with each gust of wind.

The lean figure standing at the front of the party angled his masked face away from the city below and turned to glance back at his companions. "I think it is about time we paid a visit to these outsider barbarians. I am sick of searching this god forsaken land without a clue of where to go. And if they willna tell us what we need to know we will just have to raze this poor excuse for a town to the ground."

Reaching a battle scarred hand back the leader gripped the conical straw hat hanging from his neck and pulled it up, tying the stays firmly under his chin. Tilting the brim forward so that it shaded his pale eyes from view the man let out a contented chuckle. "This is going to be fun," he murmured as the other members of the group likewise pulled identical hats over their heads. "Come on."


End file.
